Sullen Girl
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: How one night can really change your life. Where will their relationship go? PLEASE REVIEW. LATEST CHAPTERS: 14-18.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story... I noticed from my other stories that you all pretty much like to read drama among other things! Therefore I hope this story sparks your attention. I worked hard on trying to give them a different relationship than my other stories. This story is sort of based off of the movie Speak, which is based off of the novel Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson (I recommend seeing it, beware younger viewers it gets intense at the end). **

**Comments are always appreciated :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jason and Sam were the best of friends, they had known each other since they were kids and had been friends ever since. Everyone teased Jason for being friends with a girl, but he could care less—he knew Sam and him were going to be best friends forever. Now that they were in high school things were getting difficult because they both were interesting in dating but the people interested in them were not interesting in the whole "your best friend is a guy?" or "you best friend is a girl?".

"Hey, babe" Sam said to Jason

"You have got to stop calling me that" Jason said sitting next to Sam on the bleachers

"What would you think if I tried out for soccer?"

"That you have to be a guy. The school does not have a girl's team"

"Would if I pretended to be you?"

"How would you pull that off?"

"Yee of little faith! I can pull off anything" Sam said and Jason smiled

"Not like that, jerk. So could I pretend to be you, I want to show them that a girl can play too."

"Whatever you want, but if I get in trouble somehow…"

"I will take all the blame" she stared

"Then go ahead, impersonate me. So what are you doing today?"

"Not sure, can we go for a ride on your bike?"

"I have a huge test I need to study for"

"Would if we go for a ride and then where ever we end up I will quiz you"

"Fine, will your mom be okay with it?"

"Funny Jason, real funny" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked off to class "See ya after school?"

"Yeah, meet me at my car" he yelled out after her as Sonny came up behind him

"Are you sure you two are not more than friends."

"We are friends, we have been friends since we were kids and we will probably always be friends"

"Whatever, any luck finding a date for the dance?"

"No. For some reason once the girls meet Sam and then say they would rather be friends"

"That is because Sam is smoking hot" Jason glared at him "and they are intimidated. You would drop anything for Sam, even a guys night out"

"That is not true"

"Come on Jason, you did it last night…"

"You don't know what you are talking about" Jason said knowing partially he would do anything for Sam. Just as she would do anything for him!

"JASON" Sam yelled running over to his car

"What's wrong with you?"

"I got a date to the dance!"

"That's great. Who?"

"Will"

"You mean, my friend Will"

"Yeah, I mean it is not weird because he knows you and I and realizes we are friends, which most people do not understand"

"Good for you, now can you convince one of the girls who like me to go out with me?"

"Yeah. I can do that for you because I have to cancel on us tonight. Will asked if I wanted to go out tonight and I said yes. I thought you wouldn't mind that way you can study in the confines of your own room. Please don't hate me!"

"I could never hate you. As long as you convince a girl..."

"Great. I will see you tomorrow" and Sam left to run to Will.

-

Sam's date with Will went great, she had found him attractive before and they already got along fine so things went perfect. Sam spent the rest of the night calling girls to go with Jason. Unfortunately others found dates.

"Hey, Lexi. This is Sam McCall."

"Sam as in Jason's Sam?"

"No. We are just friends. I want to set the air clear, I am with someone else. Jason is just my friend."

"Oh, it just seems like you two are more"

"No, I would never think of Jason romantically"

"So that means he really is free"

"Exactly. Can I tell him to call you?"

"I'll call him. Thanks for the call"

"yeah." Sam said satisfied and went to bed.

Jason and Sam enjoyed themselves at the dance, and began dating their dates to the dance. Sam broke up with Will after 3 months, when he kept blowing her off because there was a new Russian exchange student he was "showing around". Jason and Lexi were still dating, but she was painfully shy sometimes and Jason wanted to be with someone adventurous so he broke things off clean. Carly and Sonny set him up with one of her friends, but things did not go so well. Sam continued to go out on dates but nothing more, Jason did the same.

-

Sam and Jason were now in their senior year of high school and were still great friends. Sam began dating someone that Jason was not thrilled about. He did not think she was safe with but Sam knew how to handle herself. Sam began a relationship with Damian and they were going good. He and Jason tried to be civil for Sam's sake but, when she was not around Jason tried to warn him away. As Jason did this he realized that the feelings he had for Sam were resurfacing and jealousy set in. Sam did not notice Jason and his feelings because they did not spend much time together. Sonny and Carly noticed Sam distancing herself from Jason and began to worry if Damian was the cause. They tried to talk to her about it, but it made things worse.

It was the night of graduation and Damian was planning a special night with Sam, but she told him she wanted to wait till she was in a relationship that could last. He became very angry and possessive, she tried her best to get away but he over powered her, beating her to a pulp. That was the night she was raped, then left there alone in a heap of the floor covered in blood.

* * *

**I hope that you liked the foundation of the story, I have two more chapters that I am tweaking before I post them! Please Comment--I like to know what the reader is thinking (helps me write)!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Done Tweaking Chapter Two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam managed to get herself up and to her car. She drove straight home knowing her mom would be out for the weekend. She showered and covered the bruises and cuts. Refusing to let anyone to see her like this; she thought of Jason and the graduation party at his house the next day and that there was a pool. Her body was too bruised and beaten to wear any swimwear and did not feel up to going anyway. Thinking of what to do made her cry, reliving the rape. She ended up crying herself to sleep, wishing she had listened to her friends about Damian and knowing this night would haunt her for quite some time

She called Jason the next morning.

"Sam. Why are you calling so early?"

"My mom sent me a train ticket to meet her in Boston. More like an order. Can I make this up to you?"

"Is this just an excuse to be with Damian, because I told you he could come?"

Jason said causing Sam to tear "No, Damian and I broke up last night because he is moving to L.A at the end of the summer" she lied knowing he had disappeared after last night

"Oh, Sam I am sorry. That is more the reason you should be with your friends."

"I wish I could, but the taxi is here to pick me up now. I will call you when I get back" and she hung up. Sam could not tell Jason, he would be out for blood, she just wanted this to go away. She hurt everywhere and decided she should see a doctor.

Sam ended up at a Clinic, because she knew too many people that worked at GH. "Sam!" she heard and turned around to see Jason's mother Monica

"You work here too"

"Just filling in for today, can I help you?"

"I am not sure, I can tell you. Since you are related to Jason"

"I am a doctor. Confidentiality is my job"

"Okay" and Monica ushered Sam into an Exam room. Sam took off her sweatshirt revealing her bruised and cut body

"Sam, what happened to you?"

"I was…" Sam broke down and Monica knew exactly what had happened

"Have you taken a shower since the attack?"

"Yes. I was covered in blood and had to get his smell off of me"

"Let me do a full Exam. Unfortunately you may have washed the DNA from your attacker away"

"I know who did it. And I do not want any police involvement." Sam said sternly

"Sam, your attacker needs to be punished for this"

"Please. Let it go. I just want the pain to go away, I want this whole situation to be forgotten"

"Let me see what we can do. Have you been sexually active?"

"No, before last night I was still a virgin." She started to sob, realizing he took something precious to her away.

"Alright. Let me take a look, and I will need to take a blood test too"

The results came back and Sam had no signs of pregnancy or STD's. She was very weak so Monica put her on an IV. She told Sam she could be released tonight and would need to come back in a week to make sure her wounds were not infected

"When will the bruises go away?"

"They will heal eventually. Sam can I call anyone to be here with you"

"No. I am not ready to tell anyone yet."

"I understand."

"Jason cannot know, ever. I can not have him see me like this" she sniffed

"I will not tell anyone. But I suggest you talk to someone. Here is a number for a Rape hotline. I think it may be useful."

"Monica, I just wanted to thank you for your understanding and help. I am not strong enough to let people in.

"You are very welcome" and she left Sam to think

-

"Hey, Jason. Where is Sam?" Carly asked walking over to Jason and Sonny

"Her mom requested her presence."

"Poor girl. That lady could care less about Sam"

"Sam is lying. She is not with her mother. I just don't know what happened"

"Do you want me to check on her?" Carly asked concerned

"After the party, I will go check on her" and then he walked away sort of irritated

"Sonny, something is wrong with Sam"

"Damian is what is wrong. The boy makes Sam a fool."

"I guess you are right. It is just that Sam lied to Jason about missing the party."

"Do not worry about Sam. She is one tough cookie. Can we just enjoy the rest of the day without any drama?"

"I guess" She smiled but still wanted to do something to help "I will be on my best behavior" she added

After the party Jason went to check on Sam, he looked through all the windows and even let himself in with the key Sam gave him. She was not there and her suitcase looked to be gone. He thought that maybe she did tell the truth. He decided to go meet up with the guys for a drink or three.

"Hello, Hello, Hello" Jason walked into the ally where all his friends hung out

"No sign of Sam?" Sonny inquired

"Nope"

"Maybe she and Damian are getting it on" Will popped up, adding body movements and recieved a death glare from Jason "Come on dude she is oblivious to the fact you like her. Move on."

"She and I are best friends"

"But you want more" another guy said

"No, I cannot think of her like that"

"Oh come on Jason. You have dreams about Sam. I have heard you talk in your sleep:_Oh, Sam. Yeah. OHHH_" Sonny laughed

"When did I ever do that?"

"Like all the time since she has been with Damian"

"Screw you. Sam can be withh who ever she wants and if there was a chance for me and Sam, it is gone now" he guzzeled down his beer. All the guys laughed and cheered to the end of High School

"To Jason: hoping he finds some hot babe he can... And to Sam!" Will smirked devilishly and Jason just looked down wishing he had his best friend there

-

Sam came home around 1:00 a.m. and knew Jason had come in, it was a good thing she packed a suitcase and hid it in her mom's room. Sam ended up leaving and actually visiting her mom up in Boston. Her mom did not even notice her bruises and cuts, she ignored her most of the time. She stayed there until late August needing to go back and get her things ready for NYU. Her and Jason were going there together and kept in touch with emails and texts when she was MIA. They planned on rooming together in an apartment near campus. Sam packed up all her stuff and waiting for Jason to come pick her up with his truck.

"You ready for our next adventure?" Jason asked

Sam was not over her rape yet, she put up a front for everyone even Jason believed it to some extent. He thought she was upset from her visit with her mom. He chose not to ask and get involved with that aspect of Sam's life.

"Can't wait" she said, only partially true. She was glad to get away from Port Charles. The ride to the city was quiet because Sam faked sleeping. Sonny and Carly came to help move them into the apartment and then planned on spending the weekend for a last ha-rah.

Carly noticed something off with Sam and Jason's amazing friendship and questioned Sonny on what they should do. Sonny told Carly that Jason liked Sam more than friends and Sam was not herself and Jason chose to let things go and move on with his life. When Sonny and Carly left Sam and Jason started school. Jason brought girls over to their apartment and Sam just stayed in her room. Soon the girls started staying overnight and Sam realized Jason was doing more. Meanwhile all Sam could think of what was taken from her. Most nights when she closed her eyes she would see him standing over her, his eyes black and cold. The minute she relived him on top of her she would wake up sweating and ready to cry. Some nights she would scream for him to stop it, whatever she imagined or how Sam reacted to the nightmares. it happened every night; ingrained into her brain and eyes.

_Is that why they call me a sullen girl, sullen girl?_

_They don't I used to sail the deep and tranquil seas_

_But he washed me ashore_

_And he took my pearl_

_And left an empty_

_Shell of me_

* * *

Song: Sullen Girl

Artist: Fiona Apple

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Comments Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all that are reading and a special thanks to those who are reviewing/commenting! I meant to update earlier this week, but things have been crazy. I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

A year had passed and they were half-way through their sophomore year. She felt like screaming all the time, to get the night out of her head, but nothing worked until Sam found peace in art and began taking classes, her work was very dark and depressing but no one seemed to realize. After a while Sam began to want people to notice, she wanted to tell a complete stranger what happened. She wanted to let it off her chest. She did not want Jason, Carly or Sonny to pity and baby her.

_And there's too much going on_

_But it's calm under the waves_

_In the blue of my oblivion_

_Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

"My name is Alicia. You are Sam right?" a girl said and Sam hoped at the moment she could just blurt her secret out, but the words were not forming.

"Yeah, Sam McCall."

"I just wanted to tell you that your artwork is very good and was wondering if you wanted to do a show. It would consist of three rooms from three different artists; Me, Joe and hopefully you."

"Do I need to pay anything?"

"Nope. A art gallery sponsors it every year from the best of the students. So, what do you think?"

"What would I have to do?"

"You would have to pick your best pieces, about 15 to fill the room and then discuss the idea behind it. I mean if you don't mind"

"I would like to do this." Sam thought this would be a perfect way to let people see her pain and notice she was dying on the inside.

"I am very glad. The show is in two weeks. We could meet tomorrow and discuss details"

"That would be great" Sam went back to her apartment and began to mentally write her speech. She felt that she could finally tell people, in a large enough setting where her friends would not over react--that was the last thing she wants

-

Two weeks went by and Sam's art was set up in the gallery, invitations went out and Sam invited Carly, Sonny, Jason, and Monica. The rest of the student body was also invited to attend.

Sam slid the invite for Jason under his door just as he was opening it "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this" Sam backed away, puting about 10 feet between them

"What is it?"

"An invitation"

"Are you okay? You are acting strange?"

"Umm. You think I am acting strange?"

"Yeah. You have been for the past two weeks" he said

_Two weeks? You think I have been acting strange for two weeks, try almost two years!?!? _Sam thought and then answered "Just busy."

"Okay, can I open it now?"

"If you want" rocking back and forth

"Art Show? You draw?"

"Yeah. Pretty strange, huh?"

"Yeah. Is this something new? Like in high school you were sporty"

"Yep. I now can create art and am a geek. Oh how the years change!" and she waved goodbye and headed out the door

Jason scratched his head "Art, is this some hy-jinx?" he said outloud to no one

-

Sam got a phone call later that day when she was studying on the stairs of the library "Sam, I got your invite" Carly said

"So you are coming?"

"Yep, Sonny and I will be there with bells on" she cheered on the other line

"Oh good" Sam faked and gave a slight eye roll in how peppy she was. Sam did not care for super happy people

"I cannot wait to see your art, I always thought you had something artsy in you"

"Yeah" she raised her eyebrows "Well I have to go to class, I will see you soon" and she hung up.

None of Sam's friends had seen her work, only a few students in her class. Jason, his date for the evening, Sonny, and Carly walked in the gallery and waved to a nervous Sam. They walked through Alicia's room and then Joe's room and entered Sam's last. As they made their way through Sam's art they were surprised at the work. They thought Sam was all smiles and full of youth, but her work portrayed a different meaning. Something they did not expect, they did not know what to think or say so they waited for Sam to discuss her work. Alicia went first, explaining that her work is to portray a message (good and bad) using unlikely items. Joe's room was a mixture of ethnic art. Sam was next to talk.

"Thank you all for coming and seeing the collection of art from myself, Alicia and Joe. I never thought that I could be able to create art. I thought stick-figures with arms coming out of the head was as far as my ability would take me." People began to chuckle "It was until an unfortunate circumstance happened to me that I realized I could use art to express my feelings" at that point Monica walked in and her group of friends look perplexed

"What happened to Sam?" Carly asked Jason

"I have no idea, maybe her mother" Jason offerd

Sam continued "The night of my high school graduation, my boyfriend at the time wanted to do more than what I was comfortable with. He took that anger and began verbally abusing me and then physically. He beat my body until I could no longer move" her friends and family faces dropped in astonishment. Jason fists were clenched, yet he felt like he wanted to cry. People in the audience began to gasp and cover their mouths.

She kept going despite the small noise the crowd was making "He did not stop at beating, no matter how loud I screamed and clawed at him, he still attacked me." Sam had a small flashback and alomst ran off the stage but something inside her was dying to be let out, her secret was ready to be unleashed "I was raped that night and have not forgotten since. I could not tell anyone, I was ashamed and felt dirty that I kept my feelings locked up inside. And that is when I discovered I could use art to let it out, and tonight I am giving my feelings to all of you and telling the story of my pain and regret." Sam finished and looked out into the audience, people were actually tearing up. She looked and saw her best friend, after their eyes met he ran outside. Sam stepped off the stage and people flocked to her room to give another look at her art. She felt satisfied and free.

Carly and Sonny approached Sam who stood tall. "Sam." And Carly gave her a huge hug "I am so sorry I was not there for you. I…"

"It is over now." Sam said and then Sonny gave her a huge unexpected hug "Jason left didn't he?"

Carly nodded and Sonny spoke "He is taking his date back to her dorm and then I am not sure where he will go after."

"I know. Can I borrow you car?" Sam said and Sonny handed over the keys. Sam asked Carly to tell everyone she had to leave and thank them for helping her overcome her fears. She ended up driving back to Port Charles and found Jason in the park on the swings where they first met "hi" she said quietly. He did not answer, so she just sat down on the swing next to him, a moment of silence passed…

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you let me in? God dammit Sam, we are best friends" he got angry

"I did not want you to be ashamed of me. I did not want you to look at me different." She started tearing "I cared for you too much to tell you that I messed up and did not listen to you."

"I will never be ashamed of you. And I would never put it in your face that I was right."

"I'm sorry" she cried "I am so sorry" and Jason stood up and pulled her into a hug

"You do not have to apologize. Not for this. I never want you to blame yourself for this, ever."

"Why don't you hate me? Why aren't you mad at me for keeping the truth from you?"

"Because I love you, I love you more than my best friend and I have loved you since we were kids. I could not be mad at you for this. You listen to me: You are my everything and more"

Sam hugged him tighter "I love you too".

'

Sam and Jason drove back to the city and cleaned up the mess Jason made in anger. He made her some tea and stayed with her the whole night. She still was nervous about men getting close to her and all the signs came to Jason. _She never dated anyone, she avoided social contact, she rarely spoke with her friends, she spent most of her time with a pencil and paper or her head in a book studying, they never had a conversation; just yes and no answers._ "How could I have been so blind" he whispered looking at a sleeping Sam next to him

* * *

Song: Sullen Girl

Artist: Fiona Apple

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really liked writing it! As always I really want to hear the feedback from readers, so review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back to writing longer chapters (not really long though); which I hope you all like! Anyway's thank you for the great reviews--I love reading them :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam awoke the next morning to see Jason looking at her "You stayed here all night, awake?"

"It's what friends do. It is what I missed out on." he gave a half smile

"Could my friend make me some of his famous eggs?"

"Of course." He smiled and got off the bed "Are you coming?"

"I need to make a call first. I'll be out in a minute or two"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I think I am." And she grabbed her phone to give Monica a call. She left a message saying that she was right and should have taken her advice. Sam thanked Monica for giving her Jason and for coming to the art show.

"So, how are you feeling after last night" Jason asked taking the seat across from her

"I know it sounds cheesy but I feel free. I think that whatever comes next I am ready, I also want to do the things I missed out on"

"What do you mean?"

"I never go to be a typical college student. I never went to a party or any social event, I literally was a hermit."

"A very cute hermit" Jason joked "The parties are not that great and I will take you too any social event you want"

"I would first like to give myself an appearance do over. I am surprised people did not think I was homeless" she smiled and he gave a sweet smile back

"You do not look homeless, you look beautiful. Why don't you call Carly to take you out. And then the four of us will go out"

"Baby steps. Could we just stay in for a movie marathon best friend's style?"

"That sounds perfect."

Sam finished her breakfast and called Carly to go out for a makeover. They spent the day out on the town, updating Sam on the outside world she hid herself from for almost two years. "How are you and Jason" Carly inquired

"Good, we are getting back on track. It is nice to have someone I can count on again."

"I'm happy for you. Why don't we get the movies and get back to the apartment before Sonny falls asleep"

When they got back, Jason and Sonny were out getting a boatload of different ethnic foods, like they used to. "Carly, I am sorry for not telling you anything"

"You do not need to apologize, not for this."

"Hello ladies. You two ready" Sonny asked barging through the door. Sam turned around just as Jason walked through the door. She was stunning to him, he almost dropped the food. He was glad to see her face again, her smile.

"Yeah." Carly said and took the seat next Sam on the couch and snuggled into her. Jason sat on floor and Sonny sat on one of the chairs laughing at Sam and Carly curled up together. When the movie was over both Carly and Sam were asleep at opposite ends of the couch. Jason said good bye to Sonny who carried a sleeping Carly to the car.

Jason cleaned up the food and the living room area and walked over to Sam and sat down on the edge of the couch looking down at her in awe. He thought she would be more comfortable in her bed and proceeded to pick her up. Sam woke up from a deep sleep and started clawing at Jason. He sat her down and lifted her chin to look at him. "Sam, calm down. It is just me, its Jason."

Sam stopped flailing and looked in to Jason's baby blue eyes. She started to tear and he pulled her in a embrace and stayed like that for a good half hour. When she pulled away, she brushed her hand over the cuts she caused "I'm sorry"

"It's nothing. You do not have to apologize. I should have not tried to pick you up."

"Baby steps" she smiled. "I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for tonight" Sam got up and left quietly. Jason looked defeated, he could not help her. She could not let anyone touch her still, she could not feel. Sam woke up the next morning but stayed inside her room to draw. It was another dark piece, which she thought she had gotten over, but last night with Jason, reaffirmed the fact she cannot let a man get close to her. Jason knocked on her door when he heard something fall in her room, it was just her finding another pad of paper. He wanted to talk to her, but knew she was not ready. Instead he left her a note

_Sam, I am sorry about last night. I should have known better than to pick you up. Do not worry about the scratches, they make me look tough (haha).I want to take you out tonight to a club opening since you wanted a more social scene. If it is too early I understand, if you do decide to come meet me at this address around 9:00. I hope to see you._

_Love always, Jason._

Sam smiled at Jason's note, but was unsure about going. She did buy some nice party clothes with Carly yesterday. But going from hermit to a large party scene may be too big, on the flip side Sam thought this may be the medicine she needs to become herself again.

Sam decided to go to this club opening. She knew her friends would be there if she needed a quick escape and Jason would be more than willing to leave for her. She put on one of the dresses; a pink dress that hit above the knee. The bodice was all pink sequins and it had thick straps but a lower back and wore a black coat meeting at the knee over her dress. She saw Jason waiting for her and he looked nervous. As she crossed the street she yelled his name and her turned to look at her all dolled up—yet to see her dress.

"I'm glad you came. And whenever you want or need to leave let me know."

"Sounds good"

"I want you to meet some of my friends. Let me take your coat." Sam took off her coat and was stunned by Sam. He also noticed a huge scar on the back of her arm. She gave him a half smile when he looked concerned. "You look absolutely gorgeous"

"Not too much?"

"Not at all" He said mesmerized "Look at me I am actually wearing a button down shirt" Sam laughed

"You look very handsome" with that said Jason took her hand and walked over to the group he was with

"Everyone this is Sam, Sam this is everyone" Jason smiled at her

"Nice to meet you, I am sorry I did not meet any of you sooner"

"Us too, we had heard a lot about the great Sam McCall." One boy said "I am Adam"

"I am not sure what to say to that" she laughed shaking the hand he held out, which was out of her comfort zone, Jason placed a reassuring hand on her back. She flinched a little but Jason was just trying to help.

"I will introduce you to the group, since Jason is missing his manners tonight " a girl with big framed glasses said "I am Maggie, this is Troy, Henry—he's a flirt…beware, Brittany, Heather, Jon, Adam, Charlie, Lucy and you know Sonny and Carly."

"Okay, I will not remember any of those." She laughed. Most of the group left except for Maggie.

"I saw your work at the art exhibit. You are amazing. I came as Jason's date because I did not want to go alone. We are just friends in case you were wondering."

"Not really. But I am glad you liked my work"

"I am sorry that you went through so much pain. I cannot imagine what I do in your situation; you handled it all very well"

"Thanks, I guess" Sam said still a little bit uncomfortable in talking about

"I work for the school paper, I was there to write an article, but I wanted to make sure it was okay to write about your experience. I know it is private even though some people know about it."

"I guess you can write about it. Do you mind not making it a front page article?"

"I can do that. See you two later" and she skipped off

"She is sort of wacky. Like a little sister."

"Oh. So what do you want to do?" she rocked back and forth on her heels

"Sonny and Carly have a table. We can hang near them. Do you want a drink first?"

"Ummm. Can I just have a tonic water?"

"Sure thing." And Sam followed Jason to the bar. They sat with Carly and Sonny until the two wanted to dance. "You can go with them, I am sure there are plenty of girls that would love to dance with you"

"I invited you here. I am not going to abandon you"

"Jason, go have fun. I am fine"

"Are you sure, maybe I can have someone sit with you?"

"I do not need a babysitter. GO." Jason gave Sam's hand I squeeze and went to goof around with his friends. Sam sat back on the couches just watching the scene unfold. A man came up to Sam and that is when things got shaky

"Hey there hot stuff"

"Not happening" Sam said and sipped more of her tonic water

"Girls don't dress like that unless they are looking for something"

"I am not looking for anything, especially you. Now if you would leave that would be great."

He tried to sit down but Sam kicked him "That's it you little tease" and he grabbed her arm. Sam had a flashback and tried to scream. One of Jason's friends came up; Jon.

"I think you need to leave the girl alone or she will dismember you" squeezing the man's shoulder. The guy ran off and Jon sat opposite of Sam. "Are you okay?"

"No. I need to find Jason and leave"

"I can take you outside if you need air"

"No, I just need Jason." She said looking around panicked.

Carly saw what happened and ran to find Jason. "Some guy went for Sam. Jon is with her now but she looks panicked and ready to break down. You need to get her out of here, NOW" Jason sprang into action to find Sam.

When he arrived at the table she saw Jon trying to calm Sam down. Jon knew about Sam, after Maggie told them about how brave she was. He proceeded to tell his group of friends that his dad beat him when he was little and knows a thing or two about pain. "SAM" Jason yelled

"JASON" she ran into his arms and he gave a nod to Jon and took Sam back to his car. The ride home was silent and when they got the apartment Sam went straight to her room to change and then through the dress she was wearing out the window. She came out in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. She looked somber and ready to shut down on him.

"How are you feeling" Jason asked from a far

"Do I have to answer that?" she walked over to the couch brining her knees to her chin

"No, but I want you to be able to talk to me."

"I want to, but I need you to agree on one condition"

"Okay" Jason said making his way over to the couch

"Do not say 'I'm so sorry, Sam'"

"Fine. Tell me what happened."

"So the guy came over and I told him to basically go away. He said that girls don't dress l like I was unless they were looking for something"

"You looked beautiful tonight."

"You are supposed to say that—you're my best friend"

"You need to stop putting yourself down."

"This is going nowhere. I should go to bed. WAIT"

"What's a matter"

Sam asked Jason for Maggie's number and proceeded to call her and ask to publish her story front page. Maggie ended up writing a cover story only on Sam, she wanted people who also went through rape to be able to come out of their shadows. She looked at Sam as an inspiration.

Sam's story ended up being published and was one of the most read papers in the past year. The Times picked it up and interviewed Maggie publishing the story to the City. Sam received many letters of her bravery and others about their own rape and how they have come out as well

* * *

**I know this was not one of my better chapters but I still hope you liked it. Please review, that way I can change my ideas based on readers opinions.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am having a pretty lousy week, but writing and posting chapters seems to be a highlight! The chapter is short but I have a lot on my mind--hopefully it does not disappoint. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tonight was the night of Sam and Jason's college graduation which happened to fall on the same date as when she was raped and all the horrible memories flooded her head. After the ceremony she drove back to Port Charles and ended up in the same building she was raped in. Jason was at one of his friends place for a graduation party, and was going to meet Sam later, but he had no idea what she was going through and how he should be there for her.

She walked through the empty room having flashbacks every now and then, a stain of blood still existed, her blood. She wanted to cry but even more she wanted to dismantle the place. She brought gasoline and matches, she was planning on burning the place down to the ground. She looked around to make sure no one was there. She was about to pour the gas but then realized it would not solve her problems, what would solve her problems is finding out about her attacker; where he was, what is his life like, what does he look like now…she needed answers not destruction.

-

Jason came back from the party early to meet Sam and go out. When he entered the apartment he called for her but no answer. He tried her cell, but it went to voicemail.

"Carly, do you know where Sam is. We were supposed to meet up, but I cannot find her anywhere."

"Don't you know what tonight is?"

"Shit, do you think she is in Port Charles?"

"I'll ask Sonny to get his people to find her. You know Sam the best. Where does she go when she is upset?"

"I obviously don't know her that well or I would have realized what tonight was."

"Don't beat yourself up; think"

"She probably went back to where she was ra…" he could not form the word

"Where did it happen?"

"She never said. Maybe she told Maggie." Jason hung up with Carly and called Maggie. She did not know either, that was never something she disclosed. Carly was able to get someone to track down Sam's car at the library at PCU.

Jason drove over there as quick as he could knowing she was trying to find Damian and wondering if it was the best thing to do. Jason approached Sam "Sam, should you be doing this?"

"He's dead. He was driving drunk and his car wrapped around a tree, he died." She smiled "he is dead. That bastard is dead."

"Are you okay"

"Yeah. I know the truth. Are we ready to go out?"

"Are you sure you are okay"

"I'm great babe" Sam said and at that moment Jason believed Sam was going to be okay

"What did I say about you calling me that?"

"You love it, just admit to it already"

"You're crazy" and he wrapped his arm around her waist, she did not even flinch.

-

They went to the swings with cookies from Kelly's and talked about where they were going from here.

"Sonny said he would hire me" Jason looked at Sam

"Do you really want to get in that line of work? I mean you have a degree, why don't you use it?"

"I do not know what to do with it. I mean a degree in Business is great but it could go from a manager at Burger King to an Executive at some huge corporation"

"I hate to invade your personal life like Carly, but I found an application for a Pharmaceutical sales man just outside of Port Charles. They said they needed business majors to do the wheeling and dealing."

"This sounds great, but I am going to keep Sonny's offer if I am not cut out for the working world"

"If that is what you want go for it. I am not sure where to go. I got a lot of offers and being Valedictorian helped me. That is why I need you to decide for me. I either stay in Port Charles or move to Chicago."

"Whoa. Chicago. What is in Chicago?"

"The job of a life time."

"What is in Port Charles?"

"You" she took his free hand in hers

"I cannot let you turn down a dream job just because I am staying here. You need to do what is best for you and if that means that I have to give you away…I can deal."

"But"

"Not buts. You need to take this job. How long before you have to leave?"

"A week" she looked down at the ground

"Well get ready for the best week of your life" he smiled and pulled her into a hug

-

They spent the next three days with Carly and Sonny and time to go over Sam and Jason memories. Sam spent the night at Jason's every night, trying to spend every minute together. They ended up watching their favorite movie. Sam unconsciously scooted close to Jason and he welcomed her body close to him. Sam looked up to him and admired how great he was and how much she deep down always loved him. He caught her looking at him and stared down into her brown eyes. Sam sat up and kissed him until he kissed back and then they pulled apart.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." She said

"Oh" a man of little words he was

"Jason, I have never been with anyone. Ever since that night, I have not kissed anyone and never made love. I want you to be my first."

"Sam, we are friends"

"You love me"

"Of course I do, but you are leaving. We sleep together and then you leave in two days. How is that fair to either of us?"

"Jason. I never thought the first time I had sex it was because of rape and I want to good image of what it is like to be with someone I care about, someone I love and will unconditionally always love"

"Would if it is not how you hoped"

"I do not know how to feel. I want to feel again." Sam begged and Jason leaned in and kissed her.

-

* * *

**So what do you think about a turn in their relationship? If I get reviews on it being okay--I will continue this way...otherwise I will do the **_'it was just a dream'_**scenario.**

**Speak or forever hold your peace...basically, please review/comment! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I have not updated any of my stories in quite a while. But _ta da_ another chapter...I do apologize it is a bit on the shorter side.**

**I will post another chapter when I can...may take a while. But please comment!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"I do not know how to feel. I want to feel again." Sam begged and Jason leaned in and kissed her. The kiss deepened and Jason stood Sam up. He slowly pulled her shirt off and then his. It was gentle yet passionate. He was afraid to hurt her but he wanted her so bad. Picking her up, she held tightly onto his neck not breaking the kiss, he took her to his room and layed her on his bed. He always wanted her. He moaned her name as he placed kisses down her stomach and then greeted her mouth again. Jason slowly pulled down her pants and stood up and Sam watched him smiling as he took the rest of his clothes off. She let him make love to her and afterward they stared into each other's eyes lovingly until they drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Sam and Jason woke up intertwined with each other. "Thank you" Sam whispered

"Was it…" he asked hopefully

"It was perfect. You are perfect." He kissed her nose and then kissed her on the lips and things deepened. This time around Sam experienced sex, passionate and heated. They ended up being one till late that afternoon, spending the whole day in bed.

"So you really have to leave?"

"Yeah. But I will be back over Christmas!"

"You better keep in touch"

"You can visit me, if you want" she looked down at him with nothing covering her bare skin

"I would like that" and he sat up to kiss her

The next day Sam and Jason packed all her things up and Sam went to say her good-byes as Jason went to the interview. He got the job on the spot but turned it down because they knew of his relations to the Quartermaines and accepted Sonny's offer. Sam was leaving early the next morning and spent one last night with Jason. He created a romantic setting that Sam always hoped for. The next morning she left without saying goodbye because there was not a reason to say goodbye to Jason; they would be with each other again. Jason woke up to no Sam but a note

_Babe, I could not say good bye, because I do not want this to be good bye. I left a round trip plane ticket that you can use any time you want. Congratulations on the job with Sonny (a little birdy told me!), I am sure you will be great. I'll call you when I get to Chicago. Love you so much, Sam_

Jason read the note and felt sad that the past two days they spent together would not happen for a long time. He wanted to use that ticket right away, but figured he would look to needy. He went over to see Carly to talk about Sam and their nights of passion.

"You slept with SAM!" Carly jumped

"Why is this such a shocker?"

"Not a shocker I am just happy for you two. I am just sad that she left."

"Me too. I lost my best friend and the only girl I have ever loved"

"She loved you just the same. I mean she wanted you to be her first and after what happened to her all those years back you gave her something precious and memorable"

"Yeah"

"You were good for her, right? Like you gave it your all?"

"This is not a conversation I am having with you. I just want to know when you think I should visit her again"

"Well Sonny does not care if you leave for a while. I think you should show her how much you care and go as soon as the jet can be ready"

"Tell Sonny, I will call him when I can"

"Will do. You go get your girl!"

Jason left the next morning and once he landed in Chicago he went right to Sam's new apartment with a 6-pack of beer in hand. He knocked on the door once and Sam came running but then he heard a fall. A few minutes later she opened the door

"JASON. Holy crap."

"You are bleeding" he looked at her knee

"Yeah, I tripped over a box. I have too much stuff and no where to put it. I am glad you are here though" and she took him into a hug. Jason closed the door behind him dropped his luggage and then pulled Sam back into him. She captured his lips and jumped into his arms. Thankfully Sam had put the bed up with the help of a neighbor. Jason took her down on the bed and proceeded to make love with her over and over again until it hurt in all the right places. When they finally stopped Jason and Sam were panting, trying to even their breath. She turned toward him "How long can you stay"

"Till Sonny needs me back. So I do not know. But Carly says at the least is one week"

"I'm glad. And now you can help me put this apartment together"

"So is that what you need me for?"

"That and other things" as she let her hand roam under the covers. He leaned down and kissed her and then pulled her into his chest where they slept till she had to get to work. "I will be back around 5:00. Maybe we could do dinner out. My treat!"

"Sounds perfect"

"Bye babe!" she said and he groaned in annoyance

Sam took Jason to the city where they enjoyed dinner and walking around to see some of the highlights of Chicago. They went back to her apartment and up to the roof to enjoy a beer.

"So, do you like living here?"

"Yeah. As busy as it is, it is calm. I guess that makes no sense" she laughed

"I understand. We miss you"

"It only has been a week"

"It does not mean we cannot miss you. Carly was mad that you left"

"Are you laying a guilt trip on me? You were the one who said I should leave"

"She knows you are just chasing your dream. I am still trying to accept it" he smiled

"I miss you guys too. However it is nice being further away from my mom!"

"I thought you two were better after that summer" he looked down realizing what summer he was talking about"

"She was never around. I basically read the entire time. How else would I have become such a geek"

"I like geeks. I like you"

"You represent 1% of the population."

"So how is work. Do you like your job?"

"I love my job. And the people I work with are pretty great too" she lit up

"That's good. So I got a call from Sonny when you were at work."

"Oh."

"I have to leave tomorrow. I wish I could stay longer, but…"

"I know, work is work. I wish you could stay longer too. But we still have tonight" she stood up and walked over his chair

"Looks like it. What should we do?" He said and pulled her onto his lap, so she straddled him…

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Let me know!**

**More to come, please stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update-the more I have to do the more I distract myself, so this is me distracting myself from the work I have to do. Lucky for all of you...bad for me.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam came down for Christmas just like she promised and she was for once excited to be back in Port Charles. She did not tell Jason what day she was coming so she got a cab right to Jason's penthouse and used the key he gave her to let herself in after knocking a few times did not work. Just as she got in she gave Carly a call.

"Guess who is back in town?" Sam said

"Yes, I am so excited. When are you going to come visit me?"

"Once I see Jason"

"Well he should be home from his meeting soon. I say a half hour at the most"

"Okay, I am going to take a walk then" she said skeptically

"No you are not. If you walk out of that Penthouse and go down to that building I will call Jason and ruin the surprise"

"I was just going to the park" Sam lied

"And then take a left turn on Maple?"

"Carly, don't do this"

"Sam, it will only burn more and ruin your trip. You are her to enjoy tour time with Jason and me of course."

"Of course, I hear voices"

"Sixth Sense, much?"

"Shut up…it is Jason"

"Have fun kiddo…"

-#-#-

Sam sat on the couch reading a magazine as if nothing was happening. Jason walked in saying goodbye to a guard. "Please tell me I am not dreaming"

"Nope. Glad to see me?" Sam asked

"Glad? I am ecstatic"

"I have missed you so much that I almost forgot what it would be like to kiss you again"

"Kiss? What about?" He swept her up in his arms.

A few hours later Sam and Jason lay still in each other's arms "I have missed you so much" Sam said

"We have to go to Carly's tonight for dinner and drinks."

"When did you become such a drinker?"

"Since she is going to be annoying about you coming home" Jason groaned

"Should I go back to Chicago then?" she started getting out of bed

He pulled her back to him "No way. You are staying here as long as possible." Kissing her lightly

"Okay, well if we are going I need to change" she looked at a sweaty Jason "and shower"

"I could go for a shower…"

"No. We need to be serious because we have an hour"

"Fine. Maybe we can get dirty later"

"Maybe" and she ducked into the bathroom

-#-#-

"SAM" Carly yelled

"CARLY, I missed you" and she looked past to Jason and smiled wide

"You have tell me everything—any hot guys?" Carly joked

Sam put her pointed finger to her chin to pretend to think "Well there is this one guy, he has muscles everywhere, really sweet, and" Sam said and Jason looked upset

"What is his name" Carly fueled the fire

"I cannot tell that, all I can say is he is great in" before she could say anything Sonny cleared his throat walking into the room to gain their attention. "Hey Sonny!"

"Sam, good to see you home again" and he gave her a quick hug. Sam went toward Jason and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Who is this guy?" he whispered

"I will let you meet him tonight" she winked and he tried to hide his grin from Carly who knew what Sam was talking about him

"Alright. We should get this thing going so we can go home." Jason whispered

"You are such a whiner. Let me enjoy time with my friends. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want to do…deal?"

"Sounds fair. But I do not have to like tonight" Jason responded and Sam pinched him

"What was that for" he asked and Sam just walked away

"Be a better sport about this, or I may have to rescind my offer" Sam said and Jason kissed her on the cheek agreeing to the terms.

-#-

"So how is Chicago?" Sonny asked as they were eating dinner

"I really like the area, I met a great neighbor, he is my confidant when I miss you guys or something happens at work. Not as good as Carly."

"Is he gay?"

"Maybe" Sam laughed "I am not good at being friends with girls—except Carly. No one understands."

"We still love you—those bitches do not know what real is" Carly replied

"Cheers" Sonny laughed.

#-#-#

Later that night Sam and Jason talked about how their lives were going and what they wanted in the future. "I want you to be with me" Jason said "I know it is selfish, but it is not the same when you are gone."

"If my job relocated I would come back and be with you all the time. But as much as I love you I still have bad vibes about Port Charles. I wish I could get over it but it will always be there."

"I know" Jason said and they fell asleep on the couch

####-####

The last day Sam was in PC was hard for both of them. They said their good bye's and went their separate ways. Sam to Chicago and Jason back to killing people.

* * *

**The next chapter I am still working on-but things are going to shake up. It would not be a fanfic if everything was all smiles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I am hoping to finish this one soon so my updates will be more frequent. If you would not mind reviewing it would help the development of the story.**

**Also if you have not already-check out my other story: 5 Years...I have the chapter ready but still need a name for the baby. (perhaps a boy name that could be used as a girl name-please give me ideas)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam and Jason kept in touch with emails and texts for the next two weeks, but then Jason and Sonny were in some difficult situation and the emails slowed and so did the texts—resulting in a phone call once a week, if there was time. A few weeks later they were not talking at all and neither realized that they were growing apart. Sam came home every night to an empty apartment, she would have a glass of wine and then go to bed. She occasionally dreamt of Jason but sometimes work stress put her in a deep sleep. Jason would also come home to a deep sleep and then wake up two hours later to do some work.

Sam and Carly kept in touch through email, until she got a unexpected call "Hey, Sam. I have news!"

"What, is something wrong"

"I am pregnant"

"Holy crap. Is it Sonny's?"

"Sam, of course it is. I am due in 9 months and I expect you to be here."

"Absolutely, I would not miss it."

"Great. So how are things up there?" Carly inquired

"That can wait. How is Jason, we barely talk anymore"

"Jason is busy, but he misses you. When I told him I was pregnant, I think he wished you and him could be the same sometime soon."

"I wish I could be there. And I guess I could leave everything to be with him. I love him. But part of me would regret leaving. Is that terrible?"

"No, it is just being human. I just wish he could be happy"

"Is he not happy?"

"He is not himself."

"Carly, I need to give him a call. We need to talk. I will see you when your baby arrives. Keep me updated"

"I will. But you won't be able to speak to Jason though, he is out on business. He will be back in two days"

"Okay. Thanks. Talk to you soon" and Sam hung up. She knew she had to talk with him. But maybe it was easier to leave a message. So she called Jason once she gathered her thoughts:

"Hey Jase, it's me. I wanted to speak with you, but maybe leaving a message will make this easier for me. Carly called me today with her news and it got me thinking about us. I love you with all my heart but, I cannot be with you in Port Charles and I cannot have you come up here, and leave your job, family and friends. Which is why I have to let you go, I have to let you live your life, be with someone who can be there for you, who you can have kids with. You need to let go of me, let yourself find someone who is deserving of you. Cause let's face it, we cannot work—not with how far apart we are. So, I guess this message is good bye. Please don't call back, because I will not pick up, I will not make this harder than it already is. Love you babe. And be careful." Sam laughed and cried at the same time and then hung up before she changed her mind.

Jason came back in two days like Carly said and played his messages as he put some stuff away. A few calls from Benny, one from Emily and then last but not least Sam. When he heard her voice he lit up and sat at the desk to listen intently. His smile sunk after hearing the message. Sam had just broken his heart, as mad as he was he understood and he knew it killed her to do so. Jason dismissed Sam's plea not to call, even though she did not pick up he called for a week, but hung up every time the beep would go off. It was over.

*#**#*

Sam got a call from Sonny nine months later that Carly's water broke and she was going into labor. Sam took the first flight out of Chicago to Port Charles. She did not even think about seeing Jason until she landed and wondered how things were going. She still loved him with all her heart and wondered if he moved on. She wanted him to, but at the same time she hoped he may have waited for her; especially since she had no luck in finding the right guy.

She entered the hospital and saw Sonny pacing. "Sonny, how are things going?"

"Sam" he gave her a quick hug "We should be seeing Michael Corinthos III momentarily. I tried to be in the delivery room, but it made me ill and I almost fainted so Carly kicked me out."

"I can imagine. Is she alone?" Sam said concerned

"No…Jason is actually in there with her" Sonny said hesitantly

"Oh. I will just wait with the father to be then"

"Sounds good. I could use some company" and Sonny took Sam's hand to sit down and talk "How is Chicago, I hope we are not pulling you from something important"

"Chicago will be there when I go back. The company I work with, nearly begged me to take a week or two off"

"What do you mean?"

"I have not missed a day since I started and most of the time I work overtime and Saturdays"

"A work horse, huh?"

"Yep. Are you ready to be a dad?"

"Yeah. I am actually pretty excited."

Just then Sam heard a female's voice calling Sonny's name "Hey, I brought you some tea, to calm you down"

"Thanks Courtney." Sonny said and Sam turned around "Oh Sam, I would like to introduce you to my sister Courtney."

"Sam? You are the infamous Sam McCall."

"I am a bit confused." Sam replied standing up to face Courtney

"Sonny and I just started to get to know each other better. I am Mike's daughter—different mother"

"I sort of guessed that. Why do you say infamous?"

"You are Jason's best friend. Or maybe were. Anyway, I have been dating Jason for the past 5 months"

"Oh" Sam felt like she had been sucker punched "That's nice" was all she could say

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sam confides in someone else; Jason sees Sam; Sam re-visits her past.**

_POSTED: June 8, 2010_


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided that I will be posting two chapters this week: Today, and Wednesday-so please review lots!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"You are Jason's best friend. Or maybe were. Anyway, I have been dating Jason for the past 5 months"

"Oh" Sam felt like she had been sucker punched "That's nice" was all she could say

"Yeah. We are happy, he is a great caring guy" She said, obviously she had a problem with Sam's relationship with Jason

"Yeah... Sonny, I have to step out and make a phone call"

"Okay, do not be too long. Carly will want to see you"

"Yeah"

-##-

Sam ran outside and immediately threw up in the bushes. Her head was spinning and she felt like she could faint at any second. She regained composure, so she could call her neighbor from home.

"Adam. I need your advice"

"Okay, you sound weird, is everything okay. Is the baby okay" Adam said knowing everything about Sam's life.

"No, I mean yes the baby is fine. Jason, has a serious girlfriend and I do not know what to do"

"Are you trying to say that you wished you would have moved on, at least tried to not be so picky."

"I am not sure. I do not want to lie. But I do not want to be a coward"

"Just tell him that you never found the right guy."

"Okay"

"Sam, you can do this. Just breathe. Remember you are here for Carly."

"Okay. Did I mention the girl is Sonny's sister—which means her and Carly are probably friends"

"Snap out of it. I am going to email you a bunch of pictures from the past 9 months and see if I can get a hold of the guy you find attractive and he likes you, there is chemistry between you, but are waiting for the opportune moment. This way you will not blow Jason's world apart…again."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. And I actually like Aaron."

"I know you do. Leave it to me. And remember to breathe and that you are here for Carly. GO back in there—with composure."

"That was a little harsh" Sonny said to Courtney after Sam left

"I was just letting her know Jason moved on. That he was not Sam focused"

"You be nice. She is here for Carly."

"Well it is a good thing that Carly and I are not really good friends yet—or that would be awkward."

"You need to stop this. Jason would not be happy with this. He still has Sam's back—they are friends no matter what."

"I will be on my best behavior." Courtney smirked

Sam walked in and walked back over to Sonny and Courtney. "I had to call my neighbor and tell him I got here and Carly was still in labor. He has heard a lot about my life in Port Charles."

"I am glad you have someone who looks out for you up there."

"Yeah. Is the baby out yet? That is probably bad terminology" Sam said and Sonny laughed while Courtney plastered on a fake smile.

"Nope, waiting on the word still. Is this taking too long?"

"No, from what I have read. It can take longer than this" Sam piped in

"You and your brain—shock me" Sonny said

"Well if it is between reading half the library or spending time with the mother that could care less if you were breathing…reading was the likely choice" Sam said and Courtney raised an eyebrow

"Sam's mother is hell on wheels. I think she probably at most spent a week with you when you were between the ages of 8 and 18." Sonny said

"Yes. But Jason got me through it" she said without realizing the circumstances "And you and Carly" she saved, when Sonny's eyes widened.

After a moment of silence, Sonny and Courtney got to talking on the bench across from Carly's room while Sam sat on the floor opposite of them. Jason came bursting through the door. "A healthy baby boy! Carly wants to see you Sonny" Jason said

"I'll let Carly know you are here, I am sure she is dying to see you" Sonny said to Sam who stayed sitting on the floor unsure of what to do.

"Carly already knows Courtney is here" Jason said perplexed and Sonny pointed toward Sam who looked the other way "Sam, uh"

Sam decided there was no way out and stood up. Sonny nodded to her and then disappeared, as Courtney got as close to Jason as possible. "Hey there"

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Well I am sure Carly is glad you came. Did Sonny know?"

"Yeah. I told them I was coming down for a bit. I actually promised Carly when she told me she was pregnant"

"Oh, I wish I knew, so I did not look so perplexed" Jason said trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling in the hallway

"Yeah. I wanted to keep my visit quiet. Not a big fan of crowds and stuff, since…" she stopped

"I know. Well it is good to see you. Everything is good I presume"

"Yep. And you?"

"Good. Did you meet Courtney, she is Sonny's sister" he said unsure if he should tell her they were dating

"Yes. I met your girlfriend"

"It is actually fiancé. He proposed last night. You are the first to know"

"Wow. Fiancé" she swallowed "Congratulations."

Jason was angry at Courtney for bringing it up. But he could not blame her for feeling threatened by Sam. "Yeah. We are planning our wedding next year on the date I proposed. It was Courtney's idea"

"That's sweet" Sam said sarcastically, knowing Jason thought it was ridiculous.

"I thought so too" Courtney hung on Jason, making her physically ill.

Thankfully Sonny came out and saved her "Sam, Carly wants to see you"'

"Fabulous" Sam ran into the room "thanks for the great timing." She whispered to Sonny in passing

-##-

"SAM" Carly screeched "I am so glad you were able to get here. Sonny says you have the whole week"

"Yeah" Sam said re-thinking if she could stomach a whole week back in Port Charles

"So I assume you met Courtney. I am sorry I did not tell you—I was not sure how"

"Don't worry about it. He moved on like I told him to do. How can I be mad at something that I told him to do?"

"You are upset though, because you still love him"

"I still love him as my friend, but I cannot love him like I used to. I need to move on"

"You mean you have not."

"No, I have had many guys interested in me. But I work so much. Most men do not like the fact that I am married to my job."

"Some things never change do they?"

"Guess not. So I need to go find myself a hotel room, but I will be back"

"Don't be silly. Stay with us"

"And a crying baby?"

"Right. Stay with Jason"

"I am sure Courtney would love that" Sam laughed

"They do not live together. And Jason has two extra bedrooms"

"I will pass."

"Let me talk to him first…JASON"

"No, Carly. Stop" Carly screamed and he came running in with Sonny not too far behind "CARLY, no." Sam said sternly

"What is going on?"

"Can Sam stay at you place?"

Jason looked at Sam with her head in her hands "Yeah. Of course. Anything for a friend"

"Courtney would not approve. I would be more comfortable in a hotel…really"

"No. Don't waste your money, when Jason is offering" Carly said and Sam wondered what she was up to

"Plus you are close to help with the baby if needed." Sonny added taking the hint from Carly but unsure about breaking his sisters heart

"What's going on, I heard Carly screaming down the hall" Courtney said filling in the room that seemed to be closing in on Sam.

"Sam is staying with Jason until she has to leave. For a week right?" Carly smiled

"Shouldn't you have discussed this with me? I am your fiancé and all."

"YOUR WHAT?" Sonny yelped

"Jason proposed last night, well was ready to before we got the call on Carly"

"So he did not actually propose. I mean you are not wearing an engagement ring" Carly said worrying about her friends' future with the wrong person.

"You obviously have a lot to talk about, I am going to find myself a hotel"

"Wait Sam, just stay with me." Jason said hopeful despite Courtney's dislike.

"I…"

"I am not taking no for an answer. Plus when Carly needs something, I can just send you over" he joked

"There is no way of getting out of this is there?" Sam said

"Nope" Sonny, Carly and Jason said at once. As Courtney was steaming in the corner.

"Can I just drop my stuff off with a guard and then I need to go somewhere"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Just want to see if anything changed" And Sam left leaving a worrying Jason, Sonny and Carly

-#-

"What was that about?" Courtney asked when she felt the room go cold

"We are afraid that she is going back to where she got attacked" Sonny said

"What do you mean got attacked?"

Carly piped in "you never told her?"

"We don't really talk about Sam" Jason said with his eyebrows raised

"Sam was beaten" Carly started to say but Courtney interrupted

"That was very emotional for just a beating" Courtney stated. Jason got angry and fled to find Sam "What is he in hurry for?"

"I did not finish. Sam was beaten and raped the night of our high school graduation. Being in Port Charles is difficult for her even though it has been years"

"Oh, I am so sorry. I should go apologize to Jason"

"He went to find Sam. They will probably be back late tonight" Carly smirked. Carly did not care for Courtney that much—she thought Sam and Jason were destined for each other.

* * *

Please keep reading-eventually you will have JaSam-just sit tight for a few more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading and do not lose hope this story is far from over!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Sam ended up at the building she was attacked. It was now some body's home. She leaned up against a tree just staring at the house, not close enough to look creepy though. Jason arrived about 5 minutes later.

"Do you think they know what happened in their house?" Sam said when she felt Jason's presence

"I am not sure."

"I wish they would know."

"Why"

"So they could be haunted too, every time they look at their house, they would think about how a young girl was raped there"

"Do you think that would solve anything?" he said and stood next to her

"No. I wonder if my blood stain is still there"

"Do you wish you burned the place down?"

"I do not know. Cannot dwell on that now."

"I guess so"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I thought you could use a friend"

"You are right. I do need a friend. But I do not think that we should be like we used to. Jason you have moved on."

"That does not mean you and I cannot be friends. I have known you longer than my own sister."

"I guess. I need to get out of here."

"Okay, where should we go?"

"You should go back to your fiancé and I need to go for a walk" Sam said getting into her rental car.

"Sam."

"I'll see you later…"

"Yeah." Jason said and Sam sped off.

&%&%&

Tonight was the night of the dinner for baby Michael. Sonny and Carly were hosting; Jason, Courtney, Monica, Bobbie, Luke, Lucky, Leslie and Sam were coming plus a few people Sam did not know. It was a dressier event and Sam dolled herself up. When she walked into the metro-court she saw Aaron standing there in a suit

"What are you doing here?" she said surprised and happy

"Adam called and said you may need a friend to lean on."

"We only went on like two dates."

"Oh come on. You cannot hide you attraction to me."'

"So I tripped a few times." She laughed

"A few?" He questioned but continued "I know about Jason and how Adam and Carly want you back together. I do like you, but obviously your heart belongs with someone else."

"So you are letting me use you?"

"Well maybe by the end of this week, you may fall in love with me. But as of now, we are friends that have gone on a few dates. You did not want to feel lonely, so Carly called me up."

"Fine. But I guess I owe you."

"Owe me another date"

"Sounds fair" and she gave him a hug

Jason walked in with Courtney as Sam and Aaron were talking "So I guess Sam is seeing someone too" Courtney said

"I guess" Jason said upset

"Sam" Courtney called out

"Oh hi" She turned around and Jason noticed how Aaron placed his hand on the small of her back

"Is this your boyfriend" she nosed right in

"We are not at that point yet. He is here to keep me company since I do not know a lot of people"

"And he knows about you rape" she added. It stung Sam for Courtney to bring it up and Jason felt Sam getting upset.

"I think that if you are going to bring something like that up, you should make sure Sam is okay with it. You have no right to say something like that to a woman who is obviously stronger and more polite."

"Aaron you do not have to defend me"

"No, you deserve to be defended. Excuse me but I think Sam and I need to get to the party. It was nice meeting you, Shortney" Aaron said and then left with Sam to the elevators.

"Thanks for that, defended me in the lobby"

"I know that it is hard for you to talk about it still. When you first told me I wanted to hold you in my arms and not let go"

"I cannot believe you called her Shortney."

"She got what was coming to her. So let's eat, I am starving"

"You got it" Sam said as they walked out of the elevator and into the party

#

"So I hope you do not mind me butting in and calling Adam" Carly approached Sam at the bar

"No, it was a good thing. Aaron was actually quite helpful with Courtney."

"Jason told me about that. He is mad at her, has been ignoring her and staring at you, might I add. You look stunning by the way"

"Thank you. I am actually starting to really like Aaron. I mean look at him conversing with all these people"

"I admit too, he is pretty great." Carly said

"It scares me"

"What, to have feeling for someone else?"

"To allow myself to love someone, give myself to that person"

"It will be okay. Hang in there. I need to mingle"

-#-

The party dwindled down to a younger crowd, Sam and Aaron were laughing at a table with another couple that were friends with Carly. Jason was at the bar staring at Sam laughing while Courtney was looking a Jason.

"May I have this dance" Aaron stood up and asked Sam

"No one else is dancing"

"Adam told me you like to dance?"

"He did? Well you are in luck I would love to dance"

"Well let's show these people how it is done" and they walked to the dance floor, holding close.

"They are cute together?" Carly commented to Sonny

"He is a great guy, easy to talk to and he is very charming to Sam" Sonny said

"Aren't they a nice couple" Courtney asked Jason

"It does not matter to me"

"She is your best friend, though" Courtney said trying to get a rise out of him

"Courtney, give it a rest. Who did I come here tonight with? Who did I propose to? Who have I been dating for the past 5 months?" Jason yelled and everyone took notice

Sam turned toward Jason with concern, he responded by brushing past her. Courtney tried to follow but Sonny stopped her. Carly broke the tension by saying she was leaving and other couples left as well. Aaron got a phone call and left Sam on the dance floor with only Courtney in the room.

"You need to back off of Jason" Courtney said

"I have not done anything wrong. You should stop being so insecure and pay attention to what you have"

Courtney stormed out and Aaron came back. "I am so sorry but I need to cut the evening short for a conference call" Aaron said

"Do not worry about it. I will call a cab. See you tomorrow for dinner, right?"

"Yeah. I wish I could stay longer with you, I know PC is not your favorite place to be"

"Yeah. I will be fine. I have Carly and the baby to keep me busy"

"Goodnight" and he kissed her on the cheek making her blush. Aaron took the elevator up as Sam asked for the hotel to call a cab. That is when Jason walked up behind her

"I can give you a ride"

"I thought you left?"

"No, I just needed air and when I came back everyone was gone, so I came up here. I saw you and thought I would wait to give you a ride if Aaron was staying here"

"Well, I really hate cabs, so I will take you up on that ride." She laughed

"Sounds good"

Jason took Sam back to his penthouse where she was staying, they did not talk in the car and when they got home they said good night and went their separate ways. The next day Sam was on Carly duty from 8:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. and then she was going out with Aaron.

"So last night was interesting" Carly said lying on the couch as Sam was holding Michael

"Yeah. I hope I did not ruin it. Cause I have a feeling that fight had to do with me"

"Yeah, it did. Courtney was bothering Jason about how he was staring at you and he just flew off the handle.''

"He brought me home last night"

"Hmmm, did he wait for you?"

"I am not sure anymore. Jason and I seem like two different people"

"He still has feelings for you"

"I know. I told him to forget about me because I am just going home…to Chicago soon"

"It is hard to forget someone that means the world to you"

"So I know this question will sound like jealousy but I have to know"

"Okay"

"How did they end up dating?"

"Well Sonny ordered Jason to be Courtney's body guard and I guess they just started having feelings for each other. I was ordered by Sonny to butt out and let Jason find happiness"

"I broke his heart." Sam said sadly

"Yeah. But, you did the right thing for the distance between you"

"I bet you are wondering why I would not consider moving back?"

"I know why. I just wish you could have seen a future with Jason, you know: marriage, baby, till death do us part"

"I am scared of that"

"That is normal, but if Jason marries Courtney can you live with that"

"No, I want Jason. I want to be in his arms all night long, I want him to tell me I am beautiful, I want to help him get through tough days, I want to be there for him. I just do not know what is stopping me"

"You are worried that things will seem perfect. Ever since your rape you think that when things are good something bad will happen, so you ruin it. You cannot let yourself be happy"

"How do I fix that?"

"Honesty" Carly said

When it turned five Sam went to get changed and ready for her date. Her date with Aaron was just was the doctor ordered, she came back on cloud nine. However walking into the Penthouse was not how she wanted her day to end. Walking in Sam saw Courtney and Jason snuggling on the couch and watching a favorite movie of Jason and Sam's. The one they watched the night he made her feel again. Jason realized what was happening and wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Sorry I interrupted, I will come back later and give you two privacy." Sam ran to the elevator and started to tear up. So many emotions were running through her head she realized her mom had to know the truth. "Mom, I need to talk with you"

"Well, maybe you could come to the house, I heard you were in Port Charles"

"You live here permanently?"

"Yeah, I have for a while now. You should come and meet your sister"

"Sister?"

"Yes, I have a three year old daughter with my husband"

"You are married?"

"Yes for about 4 years now"

"Mom, I am actually at the airport so I cannot."

"Well maybe your next visit. Give Carly my best, I must get going Kristina is crying" and she hung up

Sam slid down onto the sidewalk outside Harborview Towers. She was an emotional wrack. She ended up walking all the way to the place she was attacked.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sam finally realeases what she has been holding up inside.**

_POSTED: JUNE 23, 2010_


	11. Chapter 11

**A short chapter and long overdue...I had a health problem and balancing a computer on my lap was not much fun :(**

**All my stories will be updated as soon as I can post them**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hi, can I help you" the lady said answering the door

"I need to tell you something about the house you are living in"

"Miss, do you need me to call someone for you"

"About 6 years ago, I was raped here. Before it became a house."

"Oh my"

"I just thought you should know that you are living somewhere where a crime was committed. If you have not done anything with the floor there should be the blood stain, my blood"

"Is this a joke?"

"No, this has haunted and will haunt me forever. I would never joke about the night I was beaten to a pulp and raped. I just thought you should know" And Sam walked away

#

Sam walked back to Harborview Towers but ended up at Carly's door, trying her hardest not to bawl.

"Oh honey, what's wrong"

"I need to go home"

"Okay, would you rather wait till you are calm?"

"No, I need to leave this god forsaken place now. My stuff is at Jason's can you sneak over and get it"

"Yeah, of course. Keep an eye on the baby." Carly said and Sam nodded. When Carly came back, Sam immediately left. She boarded her plane and within 4 hours she was home at last. She went directly to Adam for some wise counsel

#

SAM/ADAM

"Oh Sam." He brought her into a hug "Tell me everything"

"I do not know what is wrong with me."

"You refuse to let yourself be happy."

"Did you and Carly compare notes?"

"No. I think anyone can see it."

They talked for hours and he finally set her on a good path. Sam went back to working herself to death, however she began going out on dates with Aaron. She told herself that if happy came she would not run. Happy came and Aaron asks Sam to be serious. She accepted but nothing physical yet.

####

Jason realized the next morning that Sam had not come home and her stuff was gone, he went to Carly for answers. She reluctantly told him what happened but how she knew nothing of why she had to leave right away. It hit him that she left because of him and tried calling her but she changed her phone number.

Jason knew Sam kept in touch with Carly and hoped that Sonny would know something. So a few weeks later their business conversation turned into a personal and uncomfortable one "Do you know anything on Sam?"

"Jason, this is nothing we should talk about"

"I just want to make sure she is okay"

"I know that she is doing well"

"You know more, just tell me. What happened to no secrets between business partners"

"She wants you to be happy and not be concerned with her"

"Just tell me" he yelled

"She is in a relationship with Aaron"

"God, dammit. Why did I let her leave?"

"She cannot have you in the back of her mind as a possibility. You moved on, she is just trying to do the same"

"I don't know if I can do it"

"Do what?" Sonny asked

"Get married when half of my heart belongs to someone else"

"Don't you dare do something you will regret"

"Like what?"

"Break things off with Courtney to be with Sam. Turn her life apart when she is on steady ground. Is that fair to Sam? Not to mention yourself?"

"I love her." He said and walked out slamming the door

Back in Chicago Sam and Adam were having dinner.

"So I got a promotion" Sam said

"Wow. I have something to tell you too"

"Sounds exciting"

"I got a job offer in New York City"

"You will find this funny, my promotion will make me move to NYC"

"You were not going to take it till now, were you?" Adam laughed

"I have to admit I am afraid to be alone there. Plus how could I possibly be anywhere that does not involve you"

"So you are going to take it?"

"Yeah! I have to tell Aaron though"

"Well maybe things happen for a reason. Maybe you two were not meant to be and you are forever stuck with me" he laughed "Face it Sam we are soul mates"

"That would not be so bad. You are my guy friend and my girl friend all wrapped into one" Sam said and Adam laughed "I guess I need to see someone about a little cross-country move we are taking"

"Good luck"

#-#-#

Sam met Aaron at a coffee shop near her apartment. "So I have exciting news but it is kind of bad at the same time"

"Bad news first"

"I am moving to New York"

"Not what I expected, that sounds like good news because that means you got the job promotion you wanted"

"Well I did not expect it to be in New York City."

"So what you are saying is that there will be no more you and I?"

"I do not want to do long distance and you deserve someone that will have a fully committed relationship"

"I understand. But just believe that you have made me happy these past 3 months"

"Same goes here"

"This is the best break-up I have ever had"

"Beats my last one" Sam joked. They said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.

* * *

**More to come...I hope to finish this story soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not lose hope in me or this story...the next few chapters are not going to be JaSam loving, but if you stay tuned they will evenntually be together. Isn't everyone a sucker for a happy ending?**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sam and Adam moved to the city and got an amazing flat/Penthouse in an affluent area. They began their jobs and everything seemed to fit for once in a long time. Today Carly was visiting again this time in her new apartment; Sam called Carly once she had moved in and she came to the city when she could.

"Oh my, he is so big" Sam said referring to Michael

"Yeah. I cannot believe it myself"

"Well come in, let me show you the place and you can say hey to Adam too"

"Great. I miss talking to him" Carly laughed "He is like my second you"

"Aww, Thanks. He is better than me though" Sam opened the door and led her into the fully furnished apartment."

"Wow, this art is a amazing" Carly said in awe

Adam appeared at the top of the stairs "Would you like to meet the artist?"

"To buy a piece, yeah!"

"Let me show you her studio then"

"You have access to her studio. That's impressive"

Adam winked at Sam "Right this way" and Adam took her into a room full of art supplies

"SAM. YOU, YOU DID THESE? You started again?"

"Yeah. Do you like?"

"Like? I love. This is a total switch-a-roo from last time"

"Well things started looking up, so my viewpoint changed"

"You should see the ones when she came back after her last time in PC. They are dark"

"I do not blame her. Are you selling any of them?"

"Yeah. The same gallery that I first showed in picked up a few pieces, they want me to do a show once I have enough"

"This is great. Really great" Carly hugged her friend

"Thanks. So how about we go to lunch"

"Adam are you coming" Carly asked

"If that is okay with Sam?"

"Yes"

"Love the gossip!" he said and locked the door behind them

Jason and Sonny

"So where is Carly today" Jason asked

"She went into the city for some mothers yoga class."

"Does not sound like Carly—what's really going on?"

"She is visiting an old friend. I finally got it out of her this morning if I agreed to Max as the only guard"

"Do you know who?"

"No, but I have a feeling who it is and why she didn't tell me"

"Why do you say that?"

"I think it is Sam?" he said skeptically

"Have not heard that name in a while, like 7 months"

"Yeah, I am just curious why Sam is in the city"

"Maybe she moved"

"Do you care that she may be so close?"

"I need to focus on what is here. Courtney and I are doing well—we postponed the wedding. Courtney wants to make sure every detail is perfect"

"This is different for you. Sam would have invited Carly and I and called it a day"

"I would prefer it that way, but she wants this to be special."

"When to cave and when not to cave?"

"Exactly."

"Are you thinking about her?" Sonny asked referring to Sam

"When am I not? She stole my heart"

"I wish you two could be together. You are the perfect match. It is just Sam and Port Charles that don't add up well"

"Yeah."

"I will let you know what happens with the visit. Maybe you can pay Sam a visit. Invite her to the wedding?"

"So I will not make a mistake."

"I cannot have you be in an unhappy marriage with my sister."

"I know."

Carly came home later that night to Sonny and Jason was still there

"You found out, and you told him?" Carly berated Sonny

"Yes. So how is Sam?"

"Adam is fine?" She sort of lied

"You did not go and see Sam?" Jason asked

"No, Sam's neighbor moved to New York. He knows Sam so well it is like he is Sam—but he is more spirited."

"Do you know anything on Sam?" Sonny dug

"She started to paint again. I bought one off of Adam. She has been giving them to the same gallery she first displayed in"

"You bought one of the dark ones, to put in an already dark house?" Sonny inquired

"No. Max is bringing it in now. You will be stunned" Max brought in the piece and Sonny's draw dropped Jason wanted Sam even more.

"She took a turn" Sonny said

"What made her change directions" Jason inquired

"I think she finally felt satisfied with her life. Allowed herself to be happy. She is doing great"

"That's good. I should get home. Courtney and I have a date"

"Jason, why are you with Courtney when all you can think about is Sam."

"Because Sam does not want me" and he left. Once he left Carly told Sonny the truth and how she promised Sam that Jason will never know. Sonny explained that Jason wants Sam badly; Carly told him Sam wants him too. She also told him about why Sam really left.

Two months later someone showed up at Sam and Adam's doorstep. Luckily Sam was out.

"Jason. What brings you by?" he said surprised

"I wanted to hear some news on Sam?" Jason said.

Adam quickly texted Sam to tell her to stay clear until further notice "Oh, well you are in luck we just talked this morning"

"You can give up the act. I know she moved here."

"You can be scary intimidating. Sam does live here but I just told her to stay away until you leave"

"I just want to talk to her."

"Tell me and I will tell her. She is in a good place right now. I do not want another dark stage or this apartment with look like a death chamber"

"Tell her that I love her and always have. I am only marrying Courtney because I am afraid that she will break my heart again"

"Sam never meant to break your heart. She wanted you to fight for her, but her heart gave out in the end. She refused to let herself be happy, until now. If you ruin that, you will ruin her. Don't you think she has been through enough?"

#

Jason waited around until Sam got home and approached her at her front door "Sam"

Sam turned around "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you"

"Stop doing this…I for once in my life since we broke up am content with my life. I am painting again, I have my friends close by, and a great job."

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay"

"I am"

"Good"

Sam started to walk away but turned around and handed him an envelope "You should come and bring Courtney with you. Carly and Sonny are coming. I would like it is all my best friends could be there" she smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Comments would be awesome!**

_POSTED: JULY 20, 2010_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those who are sticking with this story...there will be JaSam but not in the way you think or how it will happen. This story is about pain and anguishand getting through it...if you a want lovey-dovey ending then take a look at Dizzy and ARE THEY MEANT FOR EACH OTHER**

**BUT PLEASE, PLEASE do not give up on me, like all the JaSam fans, I want them to be in one another's lives.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Carly, let's get this show on the road" Sonny yelled upstairs

"I am sorry. Sam said there is going to be a red carpet. This is big—big media attention"

"I am sure" Courtney said

"This is Sam's night. Can we all just get along" Sonny interjected

"Yes." Carly said all smiles

The car ride from Port Charles to quiet but Jason could not help but smile at being able to see Sam. They arrived at the gallery and like Sam said there were many influential people, a red carpet, and the press. "See" Carly smirked

"This is going to be an interesting night" Sonny remarked

"Sure is" Jason agreed

"Sam, look who is here" Adam said and Sam turned around to see Aaron. She ran up to him and he gave her a swirling hug just as Jason and crew walked through. Part of Jason was hurt. But the other part realized he was engaged.

"I cannot believe you made it"

"Would not miss it."

"Well you did inspire the collection."

"I cannot take all the credit but if you are giving it, I guess I cannot turn it down."

"Guess not" she laughed and hugged tighter

"So Adam said you did not have a date…could I do the honor?"

"Absolutely. You want to meet some people?"

"Yeah. Oh I have exciting news to tell you."

"Tell me now?" she said like a little kid

"I am moving to the city. Job transfer"

"No way?"

"Believe it"

"I am so excited. I have a piece of home with me now" Sam smiled

"Pretty great huh?"

"Great? It is fabulous. Are you dating anyone?"

"Dated a few girls since us, but nothing big. I come single."

"Looking for love?"

"Nope. Work than love"

"I forgot how much we had in common"

"Weird." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"Aaron?" Carly questioned coming over with the PC people

"Hey there Carly. Have not seen you since you last visit to Chicago. How is Michael?"

"Great. He is growing so quickly"

"Wow. Soon he will be a terrible toddler."

"Do not remind me" Sonny said

"Ah, Sonny. Nice to see you again. I hope your business is doing well."

"Thank you." Sonny replied

Sam stood next to Aaron holding his hand. She looked at Aaron and did not seem to notice Jason lurking behind Sonny and Carly. Courtney then came up "Hi Sam"

"Courtney, glad you could make it."

"Yes. I hope this question is not out of line, Who did your floral arrangements?"

"One second...Adam?" she called "Adam got the whole place ready. He is an interior designer. He can tell you everything" Sam finished and Adam stood next to her "Courtney was asking about the floral arrangements. Could you help her out?"

"Could I? I would love to. Right this way" and Adam left happy as a clam with Courtney who seemed to enjoy his presence

"God, I have missed you two" Aaron said

"Well you can see us more, now" Sam said sort of excluding the group of people in front of her

"What are you two talking about?" Carly inquired

"I am going to look around. Find Courtney make sure Adam is not making her go overboard" Jason said and left with Sonny. He could not handle the atmosphere around Aaron.

"So, what is going on? Carly said annoyed

"I am moving to the City"

"That's great" Carly said skeptically, however she saw how happy Sam was and that is all she wanted for Sam; to be happy. "I am going to find my man to buy me another McCall painting."

"Bye" Sam said and pulled Aaron over to talk to some people

Meanwhile, Sonny and Courtney were helping Carly find a work or art, Adam walked over to talk with Jason. "She is"

"I know" Jason interrupted

"Just do me a favor; do not bother Sam again. Believe it or not I have some scary friends"

"I do not doubt that" Jason smiled

"Aaron is moving to the city."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sam just found out tonight" he paused "they have something special"

"So did Sam and I…amazingly we still do"

"She is glad to have a friend in you…nothing more. Good luck with your wedding—I will be there as a wedding planner."

"Am I allowed to invite Sam?"

"Sure. But she may not get the letter"`

"What letter" Aaron said "Nice to see you again Jason"

"Yeah. I heard you are moving to the city" Jason said hurting

"That I am. Cannot wait to be with my good friends again." Giving Adam a pat on the back

"Speaking of good friends" Adam started "You can stay with Sam and I until you find a space" and Jason's face sunk

"I actually already found a place. I already invited people over tomorrow night. You are welcome to come Jason and bring Courtney" he smiled and Sam lit up from across the room. Aaron took notice and excused himself

"I suggest you go—see Sam flirt with Aaron." Adam smirked and walked away to find some friends leaving Jason alone

CARLY/JASON

"So Aaron is moving to the city—which means he and Sam will most likely start up again"

"Yeah" Jason said looking down

"Stop it…you cannot act like this when you are supposed to be marrying another woman, Jason"

"I know. Are you going to Aaron's party?"

"Yeah, did he invite you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going"

"You should. It will be fun to have a bunch of friends around. Adam and Aaron are great and roll with anything" Carly smiled and walked away

HOUSEWARMING PARTY

"Thank you for the invite Aaron" Courtney said coming in his penthouse

"Yeah, friends of Sam's are always welcome"

"Thank you" Carly said and then walked over to Sam "You look happy"

"I am—I really am" she smiled and winked at Aaron

"Can we talk outside?" Carly asked and Sam nodded and then showed her the way to the balcony

"What's up?"

"You…tell me the truth about your heart"

"Jason helped me feel again and I thought that, that was true love. And honestly a part of me will love Jason for what he gave me, but I love Aaron—a love that I see as forever. I can see marriage, children, growing old together"

"So what about Jason's wedding?"

"He needs to marry Courtney; he will regret waiting because I am not going to go back to him."

"How does Aaron feel?"

"He asked me if we could start up again, since he never stopped caring for me…I said yes"

"Moving in together?"

"No. Slow" she laughed

"Well, I am happy for you. I bet Adam is ecstatic"

* * *

**COmments and REviews would be nice...I plan on finishing before September, so make sure to keep checking for it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Decided to post another chapter so I can work at finishing this story and focus on 5 Years and the sequel to A Visitor.**

**I would like to thank those who are reviewing and I will give shout-outs to those in my next chapter. So, Review!**

* * *

Chapter 14

2.5 years later

Sam and Aaron became real serious and he proposed a year later after a long talk about what they wanted out of their lives and each other. After they were married, they moved into Sam's place and Adam moved into Aaron's. Adam and Sam met up every day and Carly came up with Michael any time she could. Sonny and Carly realized how marriage would benefit them after Sam's wedding and were getting married this coming weekend.

"So are you ready to see Jason"

"We email each other sometimes it is not weird between us."

"Well, it may be when he finds out we are having a baby"

"We are married, have been for a year and a half, a baby was going to come around sometime"

"Well I just want to let my beautiful wife know how happy I am and that I will love you and this baby forever"

"I would hope so" Sam joked "We ready?"

"Yes"

CARLY/JASON

"Does Sam know I am the best man?"

"Yeah, of course she knows. Does she know you and Courtney got your marriage annulled six months ago?"

"She knows we were separated and told me to fight for love"

"You mean you left out: my wife saw me kill someone and got scared so we separated and then she could not deal with the whole 'I married a mobster'?"

"Pretty much. I don't want her to think I gave up—it will make her…"

"You think she would stop caring about you? You are wrong Sam will always care for you" she grabbed his hand "But you will never be with Sam the way you want. She loves Aaron"

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in" Sam said

"Yeah, just me and Jason talking" and Jason opened the door "You are not dressed" Carly said worried

"Neither are you" she laughed "I am doing exactly what you did to me on my wedding day"

"But you are more-easy going than I am." Carly pouted

"Calm down—hair and makeup are done; just need to slip this puppy on" and then she looked at Jason "You look very handsome—I hope Courtney is here to see" and then there were crickets

"Courtney is out of town" Carly covered but Sam knew better

"She divorced you, didn't she?" Sam stared him down

"She asked for an annulment. But it is okay—we never really clicked and she already fell into the arms of her business partner" he smiled

"How dare she" Sam said appalled

"Sam it is okay, we were not meant to last—and we both knew that." He smiled and then Adam burst through the door

"I am here to walk my baby down the aisle" he laughed

"You asked Adam? Why didn't anyone tell me this" Sam laughed

"It was either kick you off as matron of honor or ask Adam to walk me down the aisle. I figured you would feel abandoned"

"Maybe I should just go on Sonny's side" Sam joked

"We still love you." Adam hugged her "Nice seeing you Jason—but these ladies need to get ready and you should check on Sonny, Mike, Max and Aaron—they need someone serious there" and Adam kicked him out "Where were we? Right, Sam we need to do your hair"

"I already did it" she argued and Carly laughed "Fine, make me gorgeous"

"Your man is going to fall in love with you all over again" Adam said and Sam smiled thinking about how much she loved Aaron.

The wedding went smoothly—well as smooth as it could go with armed guards and Adam being Adam.

RECEPTION

The DJ stopped the music and began speaking "It is now time to introduce the wedding party: Lulu Spencer—flower girl, Michael Corinthos III—ring barrier, Jason Morgan—best man, Sam McCall—matron of honor, Adam O'Connor—father of the bride" and everyone burst out laughing as he came out jumping and holding Sam's hand. Once out—Sam picked up a six year old Michael and danced around waiting for the bride and groom "And who you all have been waiting for; let us give a round of applause for Mr. Sonny and Carly Corinthos." And everyone clapped until they were seated. The wedding party table included Aaron and excluded Lulu and Michael.

"Do you want to dance?" Aaron asked Sam

"But no one is dancing" Sam smiled remembering their last dance in PC and Aaron took her hand and brought her to the dance floor "I love you"

"And I love you and our baby" Aaron said as Jason was walking by

JASON/SONNY

"Did you know about Sam being pregnant?" Jason asked Sonny at the bar

"No, and I am sure Carly would have told me or Adam—that guy could not keep a secret if he tried" Sonny laughed

"Yeah—well it seems they will be having a baby soon"

"She probably did not want to ruin our day. She will tell Carly after the honeymoon and I am not sure when she will tell you."

"Yeah—Sam deserves this and Aaron is the perfect dad—he will always be there and his life is not dangerous"

"Yeah—but the stock market can get ugly" Sonny joked "You should congratulate Sam" he finished and walked away to dance with Carly. Meanwhile Jason stared at Sam until Adam noticed and came over.

"I think I remember doing this about three years ago…she is happy" Adam said

"I know—and I will leave her alone but it does not mean I am not going to stay friends with her"

"I will allow. So…anyone in your life?"

"Carly and Carly's problems" Jason laughed

"Yea—that girl is something. I was proud to walk her down the aisle."

"Thank you—she really likes you—someone she can count on when the pieces are down"

Then the DJ came on the speaker again. "It is time for the father-daughter; mother- son-in-law; and matron of honor-best man dances"

Sam looked over at Jason and saw that he was talking to Adam, she then took Carly over to get the boys to dance with them "Looks like we are dancing together" Sam smiled and Jason led her to the dance floor. He made sure to keep distance from Sam "So, I am pregnant" Sam blurted out "I needed to tell someone and Adam has too big of a mouth and I did not want to ruin Carly's day."

"I am happy for you. When are you due?"

"8 months from now" she paused "I am scared"

"Why?"

"I have been through so much in my life and I am only 28; would if I give my problems to my baby."

"You won't…I know you"

"I know you do and I hope you will still be here for me."

"I will always be there for you. I love you" he smiled

"I care for you a lot" she said knowing Jason wanted her to say she loved him back

"This kid of yours is going to be spoiled by all the adults in her life"

"I refuse to let everything come easy to it though. My baby needs to land on its feet…what I couldn't do"

"You eventually did—give yourself credit." He said and then the song ended "see you later" and he left leaving Sam alone on the dance floor.

"You ready to get out of here" a familiar voice said behind her "I want to take my wife home"

"Yes. Just to let you know, I told Jason"

"I figured you would, I mean some of your friends are just"

"Blabbers" Sam laughed and so did Aaron

"We get to find out the sex soon, I want a little…you know what, I will be happy as long as it looks like you!"

"You are so sweet and you are mine."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Look for a huge shake-up...**

_POSTED: August 2, 2010_


	15. Chapter 15

**Special Thanks to: foreverbabe, palmbeach, Shaun, imgoodbackup, and Missa19, for their comments and reviews on chapters 12-14. It means a lot.**

**A few weeks ago I posted a poll on the name of Sam/Jason's baby in my story 5 Years. Like I stated after the most voted name was used I would use the other names in my other stories. Savannah was voted number three if memory recalls; so I used it in this story as Aaron and Sam's baby girl.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

SAM AND AARON'S BABY GIRL IS BORN. JASON IS STILL IN LOVE WITH SAM AND SINGLE, BUT KEEPS HIMSELF BUSY WITH WORK, CARLY AND SONNY ARE HAPPY BUT HAVE THEIR RIFTS EVERYNOW AND ADAM IS JUST HAPPY BEING ADAM AND PROUD TO BE A UNCLE/GODFATHER.

5 MONTHS AFTER BABY'S SECOND BITRTHDAY.

"I need to run to the store and get her medicine for this cough, we have one tablet left" Sam said to Aaron

"Let me go, it is late and I do not you roaming the streets."

"But there are other things that need to be picked up for the party tomorrow"

"I can handle it. You stay home with Savannah" he started to walk out the door but Sam pulled him back in for a kiss

"You forgot something" she smiled and he kissed Sam again and Savannah on the crown of her head. "Bye"

Two hours later a knock came at the door and Sam hoped it was Aaron just forgetting his keys because it was taking longer than she thought to get supplies which now that she thought about, could have waited till the morning. She opened the door to see two police officers giving her direct eye contact "Hello officers, is there a problem?"

"We need you identify that this man lives here"

"Is he arrested for something—he would never break the law" Sam said getting worried

The officer took out Aaron's license and a family photo. "This man lives here, correct?"

"Yeah, he is my husband. We have lived here for over almost four years together. Why?"

"I am sorry Ma'm but you husband was in an accident this evening"

"What kind of accident? Is he hurt, what hospital?" she said raising her voice causing a neighbor to come out and stand near Sam

"Sam, is everything okay?" she said softly

"No, they say Aaron was in an accident but have not said anything else. GET TO THE POINT" she screamed and woke up Savannah

"I will get her" the neighbor said, knowing Sam and her family very well, Sam let her through

"Your husband was killed tonight" the other officer said trying not to prolong the anger "Armed Robbery. He saved three children."

"Is this a joke, please tell me Adam hired you to freak me out"

"I am sorry for your loss, this is no joke. Your husband's body is in the morgue, you can identify him tonight or tomorrow if you need time"

"NO, NO, no, no" and she began hitting the officer and he let her—knowing she was in pain. The other officer went inside to speak to the neighbor about what happened. She decided to call Adam knowing he would calm down Sam and he would be able to speak to the police rationale.

When Adam arrived she was still trying to hit the officer but she was worn out. The minute she saw him she ran to him and he pulled her in tight. He sat down Sam on the couch and asked the neighbor to sit with Sam once she put Savannah down. Adam spoke with the police officer's and went down to the morgue to identify Aaron—it was him. He came back and spent the night holding Sam as she cried. The neighbor brought Savannah and some of her stuff to her apartment where she and her husband took care of Savannah until morning.

The party Sam and Aaron were having at their house for a start of summer. They invited close friends including the neighbors and their two children and Carly and Sonny. The neighbor called it off but forgot to call Sonny and Carly. Therefore the time the party was supposed to start Carly and Sonny showed up with Michael. "Carly, Sonny" Adam said, obviously sleep deprived and not looking his best "Why are you here"

"The party Sam and Aaron are hosting…start of summer" Carly said annoyed

"I guess she forgot to call and cancel." Adam said to himself "The party was canceled last night."

"What is going on" Sonny said picking up on verbal cues "Is Sam okay, Savannah and Aaron?"

"Savannah is fine." Adam paused "Last night there was an accident, Aaron was shot…he did not make it" he said quietly hoping to let Sam sleep

"Oh my god, where is she?" Carly gasped

"In her room, she is trying to sleep" Adam said and Carly ran passed "Sonny, would you mind going over to the neighbors to pick up Savannah, I was just on my way"

"No problem." And Sonny left as Adam started some coffee. Five minutes later he was holding back his tears as Sonny walked in holding a happy Savannah "What happened exactly?" Sonny inquired as he played with Savannah

"From what Sam tried to tell me and the officer's: Aaron went out to the store to pick up some stuff because they were out. Sam was planning on going but Aaron said it was too late for a woman to go out. Hours later the officer's showed up saying there was an armed robbery and three children were about to be killed until Aaron stepped in trying to calm the guy down. He then shot Aaron point blank." Adam wiped his eyes "He left behind a wonderful vibrant girl and the sweetest little girl I have ever met."

"What can we do to help?"

"Well, I will take care of Sam, I put my apartment on the market this morning and will be moving back into my old room as soon as I can"

"Why don't we let Carly help Sam and I can help you move…get some of my guys to help?"

"That would be great. Can we go now—I want to be able to stay here tonight" he smiled and went to tell Carly he was leaving with Sonny and Savannah and Michael were coming too

SAM/CARLY

Sam woke up from a nightmare after only sleeping for 15 minutes "Carly?" she questioned

"Hi" she said softly "Adam and Sonny left with Savannah and Michael to move him out of his place into his old room here. I guess he will be staying with you"

"Okay" and she laid her head back down "I was hoping it was Aaron lying next to me"

"I wish he was too. I am so sorry." Carly's eyes teared

"Don't cry too!" Sam laughed "We need one straight-headed thinker cause Adam and I are basket cases" and Carly gave her a hug

"Well I am glad that Sonny and I showed up. I want to be here for you"

"Thank you. I am glad my neighbor forgot to tell you too" she started crying "I want this to be a nightmare and I want to smell Aaron making breakfast and Savannah laughing. I want it back."

"I know, I know. What can I do for you?"

"Say close. Help me stay together for my little girl."

"I can do that" Carly said confidently

"What am I going to do?" Sam asked

"First we are going to let out all our emotions and then we are going to get you on your feet and try and stand on them" she smiled

* * *

**So...any thoughts?**

_POSTED: August 4, 2010_


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this story keeps getting updated but I want to finish it before I get my new computer. But do not forget to stay updated.**

* * *

Chapter 16

ONE WEEK LATER

Sonny and Carly ended up staying with Sam for the week—living at Adam's place until it was bought. Aaron's funeral service was quiet and pleasant—Sam held it together well. Carly and Sonny were cherishing every moment together since Aaron's death.

"Sam?" Adam called out when he heard Savannah crying "Oh, Sam" he said sadly as he saw her wrapped up in her covers "Listen, I have to work"

"Go ahead, Carly is spending her last day here"

"No, I got called away to two destination weddings…back to back. I will be gone for a month."

"Oh"

"I tried to get out of it, but I already used all my vacation days."

"I will be fine on my own. I have to learn someday…now or never." She smiled, wiped the tears away and went to pick up Savannah.

"Okay, I will call you when I land and I left all the contact info on the fridge." He hugged her "Bye baby"

CARLY/SONNY/MICHEAL/ SAM

"We are packed and ready." Carly said

"Do you think Sam will be okay"

"Yeah. We will visit when we can." She smiled

"Mom, I am going to miss Savannah" he frowned

"You will see her soon. I promise"

"Yeah, bud. We had to go home soon, Uncle Jason needs help at work."

"Does Uncle Jason know about Uncle A?"

Carly looked at Sonny "We left him a message but have not heard anything"

"He does not check his home phone that much." Sonny added.

"I am sure he knows but is giving Sammy space." Michael said and Carly smiled at her sons interpretation "Let us say good bye" and he marched out

#

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Sonny asked Sam

"Yeah—Adam will be back soon" she lied "Savannah and I are just going to go check out galleries and take walks."

"Does she know?" Carly asked

"She is aware that her dad has not been around. I just explain that her daddy is with the angels now after he saved lives" Sam started to cry and Carly brought her into a hug—trying not to cry

"Sammy, we will come visit soon."

"I know, thanks Michael—you have been wonderful" she hugged him. Then watched as the family left

JASON/MONICA

"Hey Jason" Monica said coming up behind as he exited Kelly's

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Well, I was doing well until I heard some sad news"

"What? Did something bad happen to the family?"

"Well, I think of Sam as my family."

"Is she okay?"

"You do not know?"

"Know what? Well no."

"Aaron died…he was shot point blank protecting three children"

"Do you know how Sam is?"

"Well, she sent me letter saying that she is holding it together for Savannah but inside she wants to crumble."

Jason stood in disbelief and felt for Sam—after all she has been through she did not deserve this. "How long has it been?"

"A week. She said Sonny and Carly were up there helping and Adam moved in with her to help. She is keeping busy with work and showing Savannah New York City.

"That is why Sonny was MIA and I have been so busy I have not been home to check my messages or mail" Jason said angrily

"Are you going to visit?"

"Sam will ask for me when she is ready"

SAM/SAVANNAH

"We can do this, we can survive." Sam said out loud to make herself believe it

"Dadda" Savannah cooed

"You were a daddy's girl—but now you are going to have to be a mommy's girl too. You dad will always be her for you just not in human form. But you can count on me to make sure you never forget him. "How about we go visit him" she smiled

Sam and Savannah stopped to pick up Savannah's favorite flowers—Daisy's and then off to the cemetery "Daddy!" Savannah ran over to his head stone and Sam walked behind her. Once she caught up she handed her little girl the flowers and she placed them next to her dad "Love you!" and then Savannah danced around holding one daisy for herself

"I do not know what to do from here. I want to be strong—but I am crumbling inside. I am selfish and wish that you did not stand up for the good of society even more I blame myself—we did not need those that stuff right away—I mean really, I am not Martha Stewart or the hostess with the most-ess. I just feel like I let Savannah down and I let you down" Sam said crying until she looked over at Savannah who looked as if she was dancing with someone

"Twirl, Twirl." She said and Sam smiled

"You are great with her—even if I cannot see you. God, I wish I could see you. I do not know where to go next" Sam wiped her tears "I love you." And she got up and picked up Savannah and walked home.

"Daddy said to twirl"

"He always did love dancing with his girls" Sam finally choked out. Once the two were home she made dinner and cleaned up the mess of her house. When Savannah finally went down, Sam went into her studio and began painting. Surprisingly it was not a dark painting—well not all dark. It was half dark and half light. She made about three and then stopped to think.

"He wants you to paint happy" and Savannah raised her arms up for Sam to pick her up. Sam then brought out a new canvas where she and Savannah painted. It was all different colors of circles—twirling.

PORT CHARLES

"How is she?" Sonny asked Carly

"Not great. I called but she did not pick up—so I called Adam—who is apparently gone for a month"

"Oh no, what do you think"

"She is painting—it will be dark. I wish she" and before she could finish her cell phone rang and it was Sam "SAM, why didn't you pick up?"

"I was at some galleries showing them my new work. They loved it and I have premiere dates l want you to come too."

"Where are you now."

"I am with Savannah—we are shopping."

"A good day, I presume"

"Yeah."

Later that night Sam broke down again—she could not sleep at night. The next day was hard because the story came on the news about a sketch of the killer and Sam hit rock bottom. The week went wrong from there. One night she could not take it anymore and packed some things up put Savannah in the car and drove to Port Charles. She ended up at Jason's doorstep at 3 in the morning. "Savannah gets to twirl with Aaron, and I cannot—I cannot see him or feel him and I…"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I will post another chapter by Sunday...or tomorrow. LOL**

_POSTED: AUGUST 6, 2010_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey All, another chapter, one day later!**

* * *

Chapter 17

He held up his hand to stop her "Come in" and he gathered the things Sam brought and put them in a guest room. He set up Savannah's temporary crib and came back downstairs "Is she asleep" Jason asked and heard a barely audible teary yes. He picked Savannah up gently and took her upstairs where she stayed asleep in her crib. When he came down the stairs Sam was in a ball on the couch crying

"Thank you." She whispered "The media attention came out and I could not handle it anymore."

"I understand."

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nope." He sat down close to her and she scooted into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I have never slept a whole night since it happened"

"Just close your eyes—I am not leaving your side" Jason said and watched as she fell asleep.

"Daddy?" Savannah yelled waking Sam up from her sleep. Jason watched as she jumped to action and ran up the stairs. He soon followed "I want my daddy" and she started sobbing.

"I am sorry sweetie daddy is gone. He is with the angels."

"I want him here" Savannah said as Jason came through the door "I want to be with the angels too" she finished and Sam broke down in tears.

"I want him too" She brought her little girl into her lap and they soon fell asleep together. Jason brought in a blanket and draped it over them.

Morning came and Sam woke up to Savannah in her crib and Jason sleeping opposite of her on the floor. She crawled over and tapped him on the shoulder "You are still here"

"I told you I was not leaving"

"It helped…it helped having you here. I finally slept."

"You're welcome. I am going to make breakfast, and you are going to eat it" Jason added when he saw how skinny she had gotten

Sam smiled slightly but it quickly faded "Aaron was always the breakfast man—Adam told him I could not cook so he teased me all the time" Sam wiped a tear away and avoided eye contact with Jason "Savannah likes eggs"

"Then I will make eggs. Go ahead and use the guest room to change; anything you may need is on the counter."

"I need to take a shower. If Savannah cries, can you watch her for me? I can make a bottle for her…"

"I can do, just show me where the stuff is…" he paused "Sam, do you" and then Savannah started crying "You go, I will take care of her"

LATER THAT DAY

Sam was sitting on the couch reading as Savannah was playing in her play pen with the toys Sam brought with her when Carly came knocking. Before Jason could get out of his office Sam had already opened the door "'Sweetie, if I knew Adam was leaving—I would have stayed"

"You and Sonny needed to get home; I had to learn how to do it myself eventually"

"Sam, Aaron has been gone for two weeks—you still have time to heal" Carly gave her a hug and waved to Jason before getting down on the floor to play with Savannah. "Do you want me to take her for the rest of day—I am sure Michael would love to see his cousin. We can go to the park, what do you say little girl"

"Sure, actually could you take her for the night? I need to go to work and it would be nice not to handle a baby at the same time"

"Why do you have to work?" Carly asked concern

"I have a few more paintings to finish and send over to the first gallery—my opening is in a week."

"Okay, honey. I will take her. Just give me everything you brought for her" Carly said and an hour later she walked out with Savannah.

"Alright, I am leaving. Thank you for last night. I will pick up everything tomorrow when I pick up Savannah" Sam said getting her purse together.

"I am going with you." Jason said and put his coat on "You cannot fight me on this. I will drive there and back"

"Fine" and they left.

Sam walked into her flat and stopped. She was hoping Aaron would be sitting there asking where she had been…he was not. Jason walked in and looked in the fridge to find only food for Savannah and orange juice. He realized she was not eating and was worried about her health "So, where is your food"

"Must have ate it all" she lied—every time she felt hungry she would make something but never ate it. "I will be in my studio if you need me. And then I have to go drop them off at the gallery."

"When will you be done?"

"8:00ish. You can leave if you want." She said hoping he would not hover

"Nah, I am going for a walk. I'll be back around 6:30" he smiled and left her in confusion. At least she would not feel crowded.

7:00

"Hello, Jason are you here?" Sam asked coming in "I am back early, but they need one more painting by tomorrow, so I have to stop by before we leave" she said even though he may not be there

"Sounds good…we are going out tonight—so get ready"

"But I have to paint"

"Are you inspired?"

"No. God, you know me too well" she said

"Yes, so get a move on, we will be back by ten and I know you stay up late so there will be plenty of time" he smiled as she went off to get ready

"Does this look okay?"

"Perfect. Let's get going" Jason said and they took a taxi to Central Park in which Jason took her to his favorite spot—the fountain. "I thought you may want to make a wish, it may not come true but it is worth a try." He smiled and handed her the coin

Sam turned her back to the fountain and held the coin tightly, softly she said her wish out of ear shot "I wish that Aaron knows I will always love him and he will always be a part of Savannahs life." And she threw it over her shoulder "No one can take that place in some ones heart."

"Are you ready?" Jason asked already knowing the answer "To go back to your paintbrushes and pencils?"

"Yeah, thank you" Sam said and they walked to the street to take a cab home

CORINTHOS RESIDENCE

"Well Hello Savannah"

"Hi, Uncle Sonny" Savannah said

"Carly!" he called and walked into the kitchen to see her making food for Savannah and Michael "Where is Sam?"

"She asked if we could take Savannah for the night so she could paint. Jason went with her"

"Good. She should not be alone" Sonny responded

"I just got a text—she says she has inspiration and is on a roll and will be back around 8:30 a.m."

"Has Jason asked her yet?"

"To move back here?" Carly questioned "I do not think so"

"Do you think she will say yes, or will she be bottled up Sam?"

"I feel like she has the right to be after everything she has gone through. But for the sake of Savannah I think she may consider. I hope he asks tomorrow or it will spook her. How about I just call him"

PHONE CALL

"Jason, your phone is ringing" Sam yelled from her studio to upstairs

"Okay." He said and came down the stairs "How is the painting going"

"Really good. I have my piece done for tomorrow and all for my next showing. My third showing is in October and I have one done"

"Are you planning on taking a break?"

"Yeah. I cannot plan that far ahead" she said as he picked up the Phone

"Carly, what is up" Jason answered and Sam shut her door to the studio

"Did you ask her" Carly inquired

Jason walked out to the terrace "Is Savannah in bed?"

"Yeah—Sonny is putting her down now. She is a live wire" Carly smiled looking at a picture of Savannah, Aaron and Sam playing

"Good and I have not asked. I will when she is done tonight. Speaking of done she looks like she is done."

"DO not ask tonight." Carly said hoping he would stay on the line longer

"Why?"

"She still want s to feel close to him—that house is her connection"

"I am not asking her to sell it—just for me to take care of her and Savannah."

"Whatever. I need to get to bed" and Carly hung up

SAM/JASON

"So…she checking up on me?" Sam said rocking back on her heels

"Yeah. She can be worried—Just like I am."

"You do not need to be" Sam paused "I lost the love of my life and although I know he is still with me it hurts but it does not mean I am going to give up" Sam left to change

She came back and handed Jason some of Adam's clothes…Jason said he was fine and would sleep on the couch. They went to bed after that and did not speak until after Sam dropped her piece off—she felt like Jason was nagging her.

"IS everything squared away?" Jason asked as Sam got in the car

"Yep, the show is in two weeks" she looked down "it is in memory of Aaron."

"It will be a great night. So, do you need to go back to your apartment or are we ready to go?"

"Ready." Sam said and Jason drove off. They were quiet until Jason spoke up about moving in with him

"Sam?"

"Yeah." She turned her head toward him and he could see her eyes welling

"I want you and Savannah to move in with me. You can still go back and forth to the city and keep your apartment but I think until you are ready to stand on two feet and not fall over you should be around your friends"

"I have Adam"

"Adam cannot always be there he travels every week. Let me take care of you and your daughter"

"You don't want this"

"Yes I do and Carly will back me up. You have the sweetest little girl and I would love to help you raise her while you are going through this rough time" he grabbed her hand "just stay for a while and see how things go."

"What about my stuff?"

"We can go pack it now—we have not even crossed the bridge"

"Only till I get on my feet, right?"

"Right" he smiled and turned the car around to get Sam packed up

#####

QUARTERMAINES

"Hi, Alice" Sam said as Alice opened the door

"Hello Miss Sam. And good morning Miss Savannah" she led them in the study "Mrs. Quartermaine will be happy to see you. And I am sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" Sam faked a smile to hide her pain

"SAM" Monica said and gave her a big hug "Well hello Miss Savannah—you probably don't remember me but"

"Monica is like my adoptive mother—she is actually Jason's mommy"

"Nice to meet you…" Savannah said not knowing what to call her

"Monica is fine; why don't you follow Alice into the kitchen to meet Cook; she will make you something special" and Savannah's face lit up.

Sam sat down as Monica poured her some tea "You cannot have coffee" Monica said and Sam looked up surprised

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been feeling nauseous, dizzy, fatigue?" Monica smiled

"I did not even think about that—I thought it was just stress and sadness."

"Mothers and doctors know best, Sam you are pregnant"

"What do I do now? Jason did not sign on for helping me get back on my feet—being pregnant"

"You are staying with my son?"

"Yeah—I showed up one night with Savannah because I could not take it anymore. He let me in and stayed with me all night—I forgot how wonderful he can be. He said I needed to be taken care of"

"Well, I am glad he is helping you and he will help you through this too—he loves kids"

"Should I tell him"

"First let me take you to see Dr. Lee the gynecologist"

* * *

**Almost Complete. Let me just say the ending will fit how Sam's life has been and do not worry JaSam will not be torn apart, they are more likely to grow together.**

**Also thank you so much to palmbeach and foreverbabe for their comments toward this story-it really means a lot to a writer.**

_POSTED: AUGUST 7, 2010_


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank all who have read this story and those who have spent time reviewing it. **

**Every story must end eventually, so this is the last chapter. My hope was to end it on a sweet note. **

* * *

Chapter 18

JASON/SAM

"Hey, did you have a nice visit with my mom?" Jason asked as he made Savannah dinner

"Yeah, and everyone clicked with Savannah—even Tracy"

"That is because Savannah has no relation to her"

Sam laughed "Yeah. Hey Jason, can we talk once Savannah goes to sleep"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Sam half-smiled but it did not fool Jason and he walked over and gave her a hug, in which she hugged back "I am the best that I can be" she said trying not to cry

"I will take care of Savannah, if you want to go nap. You look really tired"

"Thanks." She laughed and pulled out of the hug and walked off. Jason eventually got Savannah down and went to Sam's room sitting next to her on the bed and pulled her into him

"What did you want to talk about" he whispered

"I am pregnant." She said with a tear.

Jason wiped the tear away "It will be okay—I am here"

"But, I am taking your life away from you"

"No, this is what I want. I want to help you raise your kids. I am excited for this baby" and he rubbed her stomach "Let me help you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am more sure than ever"

"As long as your are sure"

"Positive. Come here" he said and pulled her into a hug "I love you and I want to be able to do something for you and that beautiful little girl across the hall and whatever this little one is going to be" he poked her belly

_And there's too much going on _

_But it's calm under the waves _

_In the blue of my oblivion _

_Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

"Thank you. You know I am glad to be going through this with you and not by myself."

They both smiled and snuggled into each other "I would not have it any other way"

* * *

SONG: SULLEN GIRL

ARTIST: FIONA APPLE

**This is sort of open-ended. I did not want to delve in deeper because I think this way you can imagine what you want instead of me messing with your head!**

_POSTED: AUGUST 8, 2010_


End file.
